Echoes of the Future
by Sailor Coruscant
Summary: Before the formation of the Republic, the Galaxy was ruled by a kind queen and her Sailor Senshi. Even as the Princess is falling in love with a mysterious young man, shadows are threatening to overtake their world. Prequel to Hikari-Nos Promise
1. Chapter One

_

"Echoes of the future,  
Remembered from the past.  
Some familiar faces,  
One love that will last.  
In an ageless memory,  
A tale of love and glory.  
And yet at this beginning,  
Blood will end the story."

_

# Echoes of the Future

  
**by Sailor Coruscant (kat_b7@yahoo.com)**

"I can never recall how it all began. A chance word, perhaps, or a glance out at the moonlit sky. Either way, my life was never the same."

### Chapter One

For him, at least, it all began late one night, as he wandered aimlessly the gardens of the Crystal Palace on Coruscant. He had managed to avoid his bodyguards for a time, and he had chosen to come here and try to find some peace of mind. He had never realised just how complicated Galactic politics could be until this morning when he had been allowed to watch the Queen holding court. The way she managed the many situations that everyone kept handing her was masterful, and although he had learnt much already, he realised that he would have to study the Queen for a long time if he was ever to equal her skill. 

Prince Nazoru ran a hand through his dark brown hair, studying the night sky. The gardens were not very well lit, but there was enough distraction from the Palace that he was barely able to make out the star of his homeworld, Namida. A faint white spark of light in the sky, he missed his home more acutely than ever as he stood looking up at it. 

Eventually he sat by the edge of the artfully created river, not really wanting to move, remembering his people, and the family he had left behind. He had spoken to his mother only two days earlier, to reassure her that he had arrived safely, and that the Queen had herself come to welcome him to Coruscant. The Queen was an old friend of his mother, Queen Chie, and they had known each other for many years, since his mother had served her time at the Palace as Sailor Namida. 

And now it was her son's turn to serve at the Palace, although he had no Senshi powers. Because he was male, he could not access those powers that were his birthright. Perhaps one day, if he was lucky enough to have a daughter, she would take up the mantle of Sailor Namida, but until then, his world had to make do without a Senshi, although his mother could use the power still if necessary. 

Prince Nazoru had some small power of his own, related to the latent Senshi abilities within him. He could sometimes hear what other people were thinking, and make them do as he wished them to. He occasionally had flashes of insight and sometimes, powerful visions, but more often than not brief glimpses of the future that allowed him to have quicker reflexes than most. He was a skilled fighter, and had been the best at the Temple on Mau when it came to training with a lightsaber. 

A soft noise caused him to start, glancing behind him in surprise, reaching for his lightsaber instinctively. But the garden was silent again, save for the small noises of the river and the birds settling down for the night. He was just about to turn back to the river again when he heard the noise once more, and got to his feet. It had been very soft, almost muffled, and he was not certain what it was, but he took a few steps in the direction he thought it had come from. 

He walked for a time through the seemingly deserted gardens, his hand constantly on the hilt of his 'saber, prepared to face whatever it was he might find. The night appeared to grow darker and more menacing, and for a brief moment his mother's vision about a forthcoming invasion came to his mind. But he could sense no one nearby, which meant that whoever he thought was here in the gardens with him was either shielded somehow, or more powerful than he, and both options worried him. He entertained the notion of calling the Palace Guards for an instant, but for all that he was a little unnerved, he had yet to find any evidence that anyone else was in the garden at all. 

He rounded a corner and found a beautiful fountain before him, the waters sparkling silver in the reflected starlight, falling as the hair of an angelic sculpture which in some ways looked like the Queen. She had the same facial features, but the top of her hair was tied back in an unusual manner, so that it appeared to be a crown, while the rest of her hair flowed loosely down her back. On her forehead, a silvery tiara rested, over the place where the sigil for Coruscant would be, and she was dressed as a Sailor Senshi. From her back protruded wings, as delicate as a butterfly's, which looked so fragile that a tiny breeze would cause them to break. But in her eyes was a cold anger, so like ice that he shuddered. Although the Queen's eyes were usually serene, Prince Nazoru had yet to see them so empty, without any warmth at all, as though everything this Senshi had loved had been destroyed, and all that was left was her duty. Over the bow on her chest, a pretty locket rested, decorated with the Royal sigil, a circle within a heart. 

Prince Nazoru realised after a minute of gazing upon the wondrous beauty of the statue that this must be Sailor Coruscant, the mythical Senshi who was the centre of a number of legends, but as far as anyone could tell, had never really existed. It was a popular story in many places around the Galaxy that if need was truly great, then Sailor Coruscant would appear to save them. But everyone knew that Coruscant had no need of a Senshi protector of its own, since there were always at least twenty-five Senshi stationed in the Palace serving their time as the Queen's bodyguards. 

Seated at the edge of the pool beneath the fountain was a girl, perhaps eighteen years of age, with long brown hair that fell gently to the ground, covering her face as she cried silently into her hands. She wore a stunning dress of deepest blue, which was extremely modest, despite the current fashion in the Palace, which was for girls to wear skirts that rivalled those of the Senshi, and tops that left little to the imagination. The girl's bare shoulders were all that he could see of her arms, the rest hidden by her hair, as was all of her face. 

Unsure of what to do, Prince Nazoru took a few steps towards where she was sitting, not wanting to startle her, but at the same time wishing to comfort her. There was something about this girl that he could not place, as if even though he had never seen her before, he felt a connection to her. She was much younger than he and her tears evoked a sympathy in him that seemed to be something more than just concern for someone he had found crying alone in a garden late at night. 

On the perfectly swept path, there was no twig to snap and alert her to his presence. He always walked lightly, rarely making a noise, generally preferring for people to not notice his arrival. This time was different. Prince Nazoru had no wish to frighten the girl; she seemed a vision to him, ready to disappear at the slightest intrusion on her grief. 

But she did not seem to notice as he walked around her and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Despite his proximity, she did not look up, nor did she stop crying, letting out the occasional sob as control escaped her. 

"Please", he said softly, his voice little more than a whisper, "do not cry." 

She looked up sharply, realising that there was someone with her, and got to her feet immediately. Prince Nazoru knew that she was about to run off, and he did not want that, having received a brief glimpse of her face. The girl had very delicate features, but her eyes were rimmed with red from crying, her cheeks shone silver with the trails from her tears and what little make-up she had been wearing was smudged. What had caught his attention were her eyes, as blue as her dress, shining like sapphires despite the darkness around them. He did not want for her to leave, and caught her wrist in his hand as she moved to go. 

"I am sorry", he said, as she turned back to look at him, and he was stunned at the depths in her eyes. A man could easily become lost in eyes like that. "I did not mean to disturb you." 

For a long time she stood unmoving, her eyes locked on his, the gaze only broken as she blinked tears from her eyes. She still seemed hesitant to remain, and it seemed as though his hand moved without thought, bringing her fingers up to lightly brush his lips. "Please stay", he asked her, not looking away from her eyes. 

He never knew what she saw as she looked back at him, but something there must have reassured her, for she gave a small nod and sat down again, sniffing slightly. He did not let go of her hand, and he sensed that she did not want him to. Not wanting to break the silence this time, he did not move, content to hold her delicate fingers in his, waiting for her to take the first step. 

After a time her tears dried up, as though she had none remaining. Her chest was still heaving with the occasional sob, and she shuddered every now and then without control. He moved closer to her, and perhaps without realising what she was doing she rested her head against his shoulder. 

The only sound in the garden came from the fountain, the falling water reminding him of her tears. The fringe of her hair hung down in front of her face, hiding her eyes and forehead from view. 

"Why does it have to be so hard?" Her voice was a melodic whisper to the stars above them, shining brighter than he had ever seen them. He turned to her, not certain that he had heard correctly her question. 

"If you tell me what the matter is, perhaps I can help." The offer was automatic; he truly wanted nothing more than for this girl to not look so dejected, as though she had no hope left. 

"There is no way for you to help", her words were harsh, her eyes flashing with a spark of blue light that made them seem more real to him than all of her earlier tears. "Unless you can make me into an entirely new person, with no responsibilities and no duties." She snatched her hand away and rose, brushing at invisible spots on her dress angrily. "I thank you for your kindness, sir. I will disturb your evening no longer." 

She started walking away from him. He stood up quickly, taking a few fast steps until he was walking alongside her, matching her pace. "I am not going to leave you alone until I at least know your name", he said evenly, but she only started to run, holding up the ends of her dress so that she would be able to escape him. 

Prince Nazoru did not know why he chased her, only that he would not let this mystery girl run from his life without a proper introduction. She did not follow the set walkways in the garden, running through the maze-like paths instead, not looking behind her, her feet agilely missing the hidden tree roots and obstacles that slowed his pursuit. It occurred to him that she must know the gardens well to be able to traverse its inner passages so easily. He tripped and fell, cursing in an un-Princely display as he landed badly and crashed his knee into the ground. When he glanced up, she was gone from his sight, and he could no longer hear her footsteps. The garden was as still as it had been when he first arrived, the silence was all encompassing. 

He reached out with his other senses, trying to hear if she was anywhere nearby. But, remembering his earlier failure, he was not surprised to find that he could not find her. Leaning back against a tree, he sighed loudly in defeat. His eyes drifted upwards to the stars again, staring at Namida's star in acute longing. Everything here on Coruscant was so very strange, nothing made any sense to him. Not even his time on Mau had trained him for this, for odd late-night encounters in shadowed gardens with beautiful girls. 

Prince Nazoru realised that he should probably seek out his bed, the following night was to be his formal welcome to the Palace, with the Queen holding a masked ball in his honour. He was not looking forward to the event, instead wishing that the Queen had decided to honour him with a quiet dinner in his rooms. But he had a duty to protect and study the Queen and her daughter, that included obeying her wishes, and he would never neglect his duty. 

A soft laugh caused him to look across the little glade in surprise. Her face seemed whiter than earlier, but it was no doubt that she was amused with him. Leaning out from behind a tree trunk, her hair still fell in an unruly manner across her face, but she seemed more controlled as though she had hidden her feelings from everyone, herself included. "If I had known that it would be that easy to lose you in here, I would have stopped running a long time ago." She stepped out into the light, her hands on her hips. 

"I am terribly sorry, my lady, but I fell and injured myself. I meant no disrespect to you." Prince Nazoru bowed more than a little mockingly, and although he knee was aching slightly he felt no real pain. 

A frown crossed her face, and she walked over to him. "I did not know", she said, her voice losing its amusement, "are you all right?" 

"If you will tell me your name, I am certain that all will be well again." 

"You are a strange one", she said, more to herself than him. Biting her lower lip nervously, she looked up and met his gaze once more. He was much taller than she was but her eyes seemed to make up for that. Finally she sighed, and held out a hand for the customary greeting. "My name is Ama", she said lightly. There was something in her eyes that made him suspect she was not telling him the whole truth but he shrugged it off taking up her left hand, and instead of shaking it as she expected, kissed it again. 

Prince Nazoru made a choice then. As he was becoming increasingly fond of the little brunette, he did not want her to flee again. And if she found out his proper rank, this would most likely happen, or at least she could start to act differently around him, which he would loathe. So, as he looked into her eyes, he found himself murmuring, "That is a lovely name, mine is Nazo." It should not be close enough to the Prince's name for her to recognise it. 

She gave him a grateful curtsy. "I am honoured to meet you, Nazo." 

Prince Nazoru smiled at Ama, guiding her over to a bench so that they could both sit. Her hair still fell irregularly across her face, but though he longed to brush it back to see her eyes without obstruction, he knew that it would be incredibly bad manners. 

For a time, the silence between them was almost uncomfortable, but he could think of nothing to say. It was Ama who broke it in the end, smiling shyly and looking away. 

"What were you doing out here before I came?" There was a musical quality to her voice, which sounded much younger than her manner suggested. Her words had a formal tonality to them, almost as if they had been rehearsed and she was only saying what was proper. He was almost offended by her distanced stance. 

"I came here to see if I could see my home." His eyes drifted upwards to the stars again. Beyond the trees he could just see Namida. His thoughts were with his mother, and he was suddenly worried about her. 

"Oh", Ama breathed, also gazing up, "Which one is it?" 

He pointed to his star, and she stared at it almost longingly. "It is so pretty. What is its name?" 

Prince Nazoru grinned at the girl, wagging one finger scoldingly. "You mean you don't know the name of every planet in the Galaxy? Tsk, tsk Ama, you should study harder." She blushed prettily, and he wondered why. As he looked at the star and spoke again his voice lost the teasing quality to be replaced by a wistful sound. "My home is called Namida." 

Ama gasped, and he turned to her in shock, to see her eyes slightly widened. "What is it?" Prince Nazoru asked, worried that he might have given himself away. 

But Ama gave a small shake of her head, looking away again. "I thought", she paused, her brow furrowed in thought for a moment, before she shrugged wryly. "Just remembering a piece of Palace gossip I heard." 

Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell me about Namida", she asked, and there was a slight overtone of command to her voice that surprised Prince Nazoru. Who was Ama anyway? 

She picked a white blossom from the tree nearest them and he thought for a moment before beginning to speak. The heavily scented garden air was almost intoxicating. 

"Namida is not like Coruscant at all. Although it is very beautiful here, everywhere there are many people; there is no space. There are very few parks here at all; it is all one immense city reaching out forever. My home is not at all like that." 

Ama was listening attentively, her eyes still on the stars above them seemed almost to be filled with tears. Without realising what she was doing, she pulled each individual petal from the blossom, letting them fall to her feet. Normally he would have viewed such a destructive action with distaste, but there was something in her manner that stopped him. 

"Namida only has one city, where the Queen lives in a very small palace. Away from the city are many wild lands, some of which have never been surveyed or explored. There are deep oceans, and at the North Pole there is a frozen wasteland where nothing lives. What is left of the planet is farming land. Namida's population is made up of rural people who would hate to live in a place like Coruscant. They believe that they are bound to the land that they work." 

He paused to try and think of a way to explain such a quiet life to a girl who had obviously lived in the city all of her life. She discarded the empty stem of the blossom she had been playing with, reaching up to start on another without thought. 

"Are you bound to Namida as well?" Ama asked hesitantly as he paused. 

Prince Nazoru looked at her, startled by her words, to see something like understanding in her eyes. 

He gave a low chuckle. "I am more tied to Namida than anyone save the Queen. It is my home, my world, and my life. Does that make any sense to you at all, Ama?" 

Ama nodded. "I understand." He could see in her face that she did. "How long until you must go home again?" 

"Are you that eager to be rid of me?" She blushed again, looking away. Reaching one hand to her chin, he made her turn back, barely brushing her skin. He was surprised as what felt like an electric shock passed through him at that gentle touch. "I will be here for a time", he said to her, trying to make her look up at him. But her eyes refused to meet his still. 

"I am glad", she breathed, and was about to say more, when a cry from the far side of the gardens distracted them both, causing him to start. 

"Your Highness", the voice called, and although Prince Nazoru did not recognise the female voice, he was immediately aware of his surroundings and rank again. Ama had shot to her feet, looking more than a little worried. 

"It is late", she said to him, her eyes darting around expectantly for the source of the voice, a trace of terror in the usually calm blue. "I must go." Ama gave him a quick curtsy and turned to leave, one hand holding up the end of her skirt so that she would not trip. 

"Ama", Prince Nazoru said, almost frantic that she would leave him, even as he knew that he should also go, "when will I see you again?" 

Ama stopped at the edge of the glade to stare at him for a moment in silence. She bit her lip nervously, glancing back over her shoulder. "Tomorrow night", she said finally, "by the fountain at ten o'clock. I will try to be there, but I can make no promises." 

Before he could reply she was gone, fled into the night. 

For a moment Prince Nazoru had doubted that she had ever existed, so quick had been her passage into his life. Perhaps Ama had been nothing more than a figment of his imagination. But as he looked down at his feet, a pile of small white flower petals told his otherwise, bringing a smile to his face. 

Bending down, he picked up a number of them in his hand, smelling their sweet scent and trying to remember all that she had said to him. 

Slowly he walked from the garden to seek out whomever had been searching for him, then to find his bed. 

The next morning dawned sunny and clear, and Prince Nazoru awoke late to find a message that the Queen wished to speak with him. He felt well-rested, having spent the night dreaming of a brown-haired angel with strikingly blue eyes who sat and listened to him as he talked of his home to her. When she spoke with him, it was to tell him secrets that he could not remember upon waking, but he knew that she was not upset to find out that he was a Prince. As the last traces of the dream left him, all Prince Nazoru could remember were blue eyes shining with true affection for him. 

He longed to see Ama again, to hear the sound of her voice, though he did not know why. He had known her for a little over an hour the previous night, and yet he could not stop thinking of her. He realised as he sat thinking of all that had been said between them that she had told him nothing about herself, he had no idea what her role was in the Palace or where she could be found during the day. 

He wondered not for the first time about all that she had been hiding from him. On a small table beside his bed rested a number of petals from a white blossom, and they filled his room with a sweet scent that reminded him of Ama. There was something about her, something special, and he intended to find out the secret behind this riddle. 

As Prince Nazoru showered and prepared to meet the Queen, he suddenly remembered the masked ball that was to be held in his honour this night. With horror he realised that he would not be able to sneak away to the gardens at ten to meet Ama, and his thoughts were very much darkened. He only hoped that she would forgive him, for though he thought long trying to think of a way to escape early from the ball, he knew that he would not be able to meet her. When Prince Nazoru left his rooms to attend his audience with the Queen, though his thoughts were on what she might expect of him, his heart remained with Ama, wishing for her forgiveness. 

The Queen's small audience chamber was larger than the entire throne room in the palace on Namida. It had a high ceiling and large windows along one of the walls, and though Prince Nazoru could not see the view they overlooked, he had no doubts about it being breathtaking. A number of ornate pillars were spaced along the opposite wall, but the throne at the far end that looked both amazingly heavy and uncomfortable dominated the room. 

Above the throne hung a tapestry, depicting some battle scene. He did not know enough about the history of Coruscant to recognise it, but he knew that the female warrior at the focus of the design was Sailor Coruscant. What surprised Prince Nazoru about the image was that in the tapestry, Sailor Coruscant was wielding the Crystal Staff, which everyone knew belonged to the Queen. 

The Queen was not holding it at the moment, but Prince Nazoru knew that it would not be far from her person. The Queen was dressed in a formal gown of stunning white that was decorated with a number of ribbons and offset by the darkness of her hair. A silver tiara rested on the top of the Queen's hair, which flowed loosely down below her knees, yet still seemed orderly. It was an unusual colour, so dark as to almost be black, but in the morning sunlight let into the room by the windows it was revealed to be a very dark green. The Queen's face was serious, almost grave, but there was a youthful twinkle to her blue eyes that reassured Prince Nazoru, though he was still fairly nervous. 

To the right of the Queen stood a young woman whom Prince Nazoru assumed was Palomene. Dressed in the long white robes preferred by the Guardians, the High Priestess of their order was an imposing figure, her features stern. Her hair was tied in an unusual manner that made her human form seem more like her other, with two pointed buns on the side of her head, and the rest hanging loosely. Despite her position as Sailor Mau, it was the sigil of Coruscant that shone on Palomene's forehead, a visible reminder to all whom saw it of her bond to the Queen and her daughter. 

It was often whispered around the Temple on Mau that Palomene was not only a fierce warrior and the most powerful of all the Guardians, but that she was also a prophet, who could see the future and what lay hidden in the hearts of those who came before the Queen as Prince Nazoru did now. Palomene had done nothing to dispel these rumours, and he wondered how much of them were true. 

On the other side of the Queen stood her chief adviser, Kako Shinwa, a man of about forty years whose hair was starting to grey slightly. It was tied back in a neat ponytail that stretched just past his shoulders. Kako Shinwa's dark eyes seemed to hide many secrets from the Prince, and his manner suggested that he had no intention of ever sharing them. The man was dressed in off-white robes, covered by a simple brown cloak, and he wore a lightsaber at his belt. It was obvious that although Kako Shinwa was the Queen's adviser, he was also one of her protectors, and a dedicated one at that. 

"I am glad to have finally had a chance to speak with you, Nazoru", the Queen said softly, her words unexpectedly gentle, "I am only sorry that my daughter is not also here to greet you." 

Prince Nazoru was not at all sure that he was sorry to have missed out on the chance to meet the young Princess. From what he had heard during both his time on Mau and since his arrival on Coruscant, the Princess was a spoilt, wilful child, who often disobeying her teachers and avoiding study. She was loud and clumsy, not at all suited to her rank, and if it were not for her rank she would be the laughing stock of the Palace. Her only friends were a number of her Senshi bodyguards and the only people she respected were her mother, Kako Shinwa and Palomene. 

He would no doubt be forced to meet and quite possibly dance with the Princess this night, and he was not necessarily looking forward to it. His thoughts were still on Ama, and he found himself wishing that she would be at the masked ball. But he knew that he should not have any hope of it, though he would try to sneak away to the gardens during the night. 

Prince Nazoru made a polite reply, and the Queen sighed, a little sadly. "I have known your mother for many years", she said, "Chie is a good woman, one of my closest friends. I only wish that she had more time to spend with us on Coruscant, for I have sorely missed her company." 

"She often speaks of you, my Queen", Prince Nazoru replied, wondering at the purpose of this meeting. "Have you had any news of her?" 

The Queen nodded. "She sent me a message this morning, telling me to be wary." The Queen looked a little confused, as though she did not understand what such a message could mean. "Do you know why she would say such a thing?" 

Thinking of his mother's vision, Prince Nazoru was suddenly worried. His mother would not have spoken to the Queen unless she was truly certain that what she had foreseen would come to pass, did this mean that the invasion was now a certainty? Before they had parted, his mother had also told him that she had seen a death in the Royal family, and until last night the Prince's own dreams had been filled with images of blood and destruction. It was strange how the chance meeting between him and Ama had banished the nightmares, if only for one night. 

Remembering the Queen's question, Prince Nazoru flushed at his discourtesy. He spoke softly, not wanting to startle the Queen. "My mother has had a number of visions lately of an invasion force headed towards Coruscant." 

The Queen did not meet his gaze. "The power of truth seeing has always been strong in those of Namida", she said quietly to herself, a frown creasing her perfect brow. Then she looked at the Prince, smiling so beautifully that Prince Nazoru doubted that he had ever seen her worried at all. "If such a force exists, we will have no trouble repelling it," the Queen spoke with great certainty. "Even though they have not been called upon to use their powers for war in many generations, the Senshi are well trained. I have no doubts in their ability to protect us." A small smile crossed Palomene's stern face. 

Prince Nazoru bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty." 

The Queen stood and walked over to one of the windows. Palomene and Kako Shinwa remained by her throne, but at a signal from the Queen Prince Nazoru walked over to join her. 

Below them stretched the gardens, though they looked small from this distance. He could barely make out the statue of Sailor Coruscant at the centre. To his surprise he realised that he could almost smell the white blossoms Ama had been playing with the previous night. 

"Have you had a chance to visit my gardens yet?" The Queen asked her questions without turning away from the view, a slight tightness around her eyes the only sign that she was deep in thought. Prince Nazoru smiled slightly, remembering. 

"I took a walk in them last night, Your Majesty", he answered, the tears of a young woman fresh in his mind, "they are very beautiful, I suspect you must spend a lot of time thinking in there. It is very serene." 

The Queen gave a curt nod of her head, and for a long time there was silence in the room. Her next question took Prince Nazoru completely by surprise. "How old are you, Nazoru?" 

He blinked, having no idea why she would ask such a thing. "I am twenty-eight", he answered. 

In surprise the Queen turned to him, starting at him in such as manner for such a time as to make him incredibly uncomfortable. Even in his role as a Prince on Namida Nazoru had never known such intense scrutiny. "I had not thought you so old to look at you", the Queen's stance was almost offended with him, "Where have all the years gone to?" 

"It would take a wiser man than I to answer that question", he said, smiling lightly. The Queen gave him a brief shake of her head, causing her hair to swish past her dress in a youthful manner. 

"Well", she said finally after another long silence, "I have other audiences to hold this morning, and you no doubt have other duties to fulfil. We shall speak again tonight, Nazoru." The Queen's manner was dismissive, and he took the hint, bowing deeply. 

"I shall look forward to it, Your Majesty", he said, walking from the room with quiet dignity. Prince Nazoru did not as yet have any set duties in the Palace, and so decided to seek out the gardens in the hope of seeing Ama again. 

For a long time after he left there was no sound in the Queen's audience room, as she stared out of the window to the garden below. "Have I done the right thing?" she asked of no on in particular. 

Coming up behind her, Kako put a comforting hand on each of the Queen's shoulders. "Your daughter is old enough to make her own mistakes now", he said, "and you cannot keep her a child forever. One day she will be Queen, and she must be prepared for that." 

"But what if Chie is right, and there is an invasion coming?" The Queen's voice was suddenly weary, and she looked much older than her years. 

Kako turned her around, and made her look into his eyes. "Then it will be just as you have told the Prince. The Senshi will protect us all, we will be safe with them fighting for us. Do not forget that we also have the normal soldiers as well. There is no danger we cannot face." 

The Queen turned away from him, to look up at the tapestry above the throne. "Guardian Coruscant, watch over us all", she whispered in prayer. She called the Crystal Staff to her hands from the place where she kept it, seeking comfort in the coolness of its touch. She found her calm once more, knowing that she should have confidence in her Senshi, and in her daughter. 

"Do you think I worry too much about my daughter?" The words were directed at Kako, who shook his head. 

"You do as every mother should. One day she will understand that you only did as you must, for tradition and for the Kingdom." His voice was so calm and reasonable, the Queen knew she should believe it. 

She shook her head, shaking off the compulsion to agree with him. "I wish you would not attempt to do that", she said to Kako, "I have always been able to know when you try to force your will upon mine. It is a great disrespect to me that you do." 

"I meant no offence, Your Majesty", he said to her, smiling, "I only sought to give you peace of mind." 

"Then train my daughter to see that it is her destiny and her duty to do as I have asked her." There was a sadness to the Queen's voice, and she found herself close to tears. 

"The Princess will be a good Queen one day", he said to the Queen, "she is too full of love for the world to be otherwise. She will accept her duty with good grace, do not attempt to force it upon her." 

"I just want for her to be happy. All this talk of duty and invasions terrifies me." 

"You have already done all that you can at this time", the man's voice was soft and calming to the worried Queen. 

"Palomene", the Queen turned to her silent companion, "will you watch over my daughter for me?" 

The Guardian bowed low. "Of course, Your Majesty." 


	2. Chapter Two

"I remember dreaming of being free of duty, but in my heart I knew it would never come true. We live to fulfil our responsibilities to others, those we protect and love should always be more important than our own wishes and dreams."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It had always been Princess Amaterasu's dream to not be the Princess. She knew that she had no choice about the matter, that it was her duty and her privilege, and that girls across the Galaxy dreamt every night of being her, but somehow that knowledge did not make it any easier for Princess Amaterasu to bear.  
  
"Your Highness".  
  
Princess Amaterasu started at the sound of Palomene's voice, dropping the last few flower petals as she suddenly realised where she was and how much time had passed since she had fled her mother's chambers. For the Guardian to have been sent after her meant that they were actually worried about her, but she was not surprised at this. They were constantly trying to keep an eye on her, to make sure that their precious Princess never did anything worthwhile. It did not matter, she would not let them catch her here.  
  
She stood, brushing down her dress and trying to sense if Palomene was near. "It is late", Princess Amaterasu said to Nazo, "I must go." Despite herself and her desire for rebellion, good manners prevailed and she gave him a quick curtsy, turning to run into the garden.  
  
She was more than a little surprised to hear Nazo call her, and so stopped and looked at him again. "When will I see you again?"  
  
Princess Amaterasu was stunned by his question. Why did he want to see her? To be sure, she was not averse to spending more time in Nazo's company, but no one ever wanted to be near her for extended periods of time unless they were trying to impress her mother. Was he really any different? She searched his face, looking for some sign or reason for her to refuse him, but all that she could see was genuine affection in his dark brown eyes.  
  
She bit her lip, hating herself for the nervous reaction and hastily making a choice. "Tomorrow night", she said hurriedly, sensing Palomene's closeness, "by the fountain at ten o'clock." She had to leave, but there was something nagging at her memory, some appointment that she could not recall. "I will try to be there", she said, "but I can make no promises."  
  
Then she picked up the ends of her dress so that it would not trip over it and ran in the opposite direction to the Guardian's approach.  
  
Â   
  
Back in her room, Princess Amaterasu sat down heavily on her bed, too lost in thought to be frustrated as her servants started to brush her hair. There was something very unusual about Nazo; she could not understand his behaviour. Why had he been so nice to her? To be sure, she had not really been trying to hide her identity from him, but he did not say anything when she said her name was Ama. Could it be that he honestly had not recognised her?  
  
One hand brushed her fringe back from her forehead, exposing the blue birthmark there. For as long as records had been kept, all the rulers of Coruscant had borne the Royal Sigil, a circle within a heart, upon their foreheads, and one day she would be the Queen of the Galaxy, as her mother had been before her. All her life and training had been to prepare her for that day and she had no choice in the matter. It was her destiny.  
  
It had been nice for a short while in the garden to pretend that she was someone else, someone who was allowed to have ordinary friends like Nazo, someone who could get away with being a little clumsy and not always perfect.  
  
One of the girls pulled too hard on Princess Amaterasu's hair, and she turned to her, eyes flashing in anger, and ordered them all from her room. As they fled, tears came to Princess Amaterasu's eyes and she regretted her outburst. It was no wonder that no one in the Palace wanted to be her friend, aside from the Senshi. She was always doing the wrong thing, choosing the wrong tone in which to give commands, never understanding properly how to act or be.  
  
She threw herself down against the pillows crying brokenly at the unfairness of it all. After a time, she became aware of another person in the room with her, and sat up again, tears still falling down her face, to confront Palomene.  
  
"You ran off again", the Guardian's voice was stern and cold.  
  
"I had to get away. You do not understand what it is like, people are always watching me, they keep waiting for me to make mistakes so that they can criticise me. I will never be perfect like Mother, why can they not accept that?" She drew a ragged breath, meeting Palomene's stare.  
  
"You have responsibilities, Princess. They all care for you, and want what is best for the Galaxy." The Guardian moved over and comfortingly embraced her ward.  
  
Wiping her last few tears away, Princess Amaterasu sighed heavily. "Is there ever anything other than duty?"  
  
Palomene's eyes grew slightly distant. She did not answer the Princess, knowing that there was no answer she could give. For a time there was silence between them.  
  
Finally, Princess Amaterasu broke the silence, dashing the tears from her face and grinning somewhat impishly as she remembered something she had heard that morning. "Have you spoken with Prince Emlyn since he returned to the Palace yesterday?" she asked innocently.  
  
Palomene started, her eyes becoming wide. "How did you know he is here? It was supposed to be a secret."  
  
"You mean he secretly returned to be with you?" It was Amaterasu's turn to sound stunned, "No wonder no one told me about it. So, when are you going to get married?" The Princess crossed her legs and sat up straight, intent upon her questioning.  
  
"Princess", the Guardian gasped, a blush staining her usually pale cheeks.  
  
"He has not asked you yet? Someone should have a word to that boy." Prince Emlyn was a tall man, the son of the Queen of Ishta-Three, a large world on the outer rim. His elder, twin sister Princess Ersial was currently serving her time as one of the Princess' Senshi. The Prince had come to visit his sister a number of times during her stay in the Palace, and that was how he and Palomene had met. Although they had tried to keep their relationship secret from everyone, most of the Senshi, the Queen and her daughter and probably a number of the other officials in the Palace all knew about them. Prince Emlyn was not an unattractive man either. He had deep blue eyes, and short, neatly kept blonde hair. Although she liked him and thought him a good match for her Guardian, Princess Amaterasu had a strange feeling of foreboding whenever she saw him.  
  
Palomene smiled at the good-natured teasing. "When the time is right, he and I will discuss such matters, but for now, that is none of your business, Your Highness."  
  
Knowing that she would get no further information from the Guardian did little to still Princess Amaterasu's curiosity, but she decided to gracefully change the subject. "Before you came to Coruscant, you travelled a lot", she began, waiting for Palomene to confirm this, "have you ever been to Namida?"  
  
There was a pause as Palomene remembered and nodded. "It is a beautiful world, peaceful and calm. Queen Chie is very wise, and it is said that the Prince, her son, is most handsome." Princess Amaterasu rolled her eyes in disgust and Palomene laughed. Then she sobered rather abruptly. "About ten standard years ago, a small group of people on the planet began stirring up trouble, spreading lies about the Senshi and the way of life that the people normally enjoyed. It had been a bad year for the farmers, unusual weather had destroyed their crops and many were looking for someone to blame. They gathered together one night and stormed the Palace there, and the Queen's husband was murdered, along with many others who had lived in peace in the Palace. It broke Chie's heart, but she still had her son on whom she doted.  
  
"In a rage at his father's death, the boy, who would have been about 18 and just coming into his full powers, killed most of those who had come into the Palace, employing Senshi attacks that he should not have been able to use. The power of Namida is the power of light and energy, and he caused great lightning storms to tear apart those he saw responsible for his grief. In a matter of moments, all had died, and it was only the intervention of the Queen that stopped him from continuing his outburst of emotion to its final conclusion.  
  
"The strangest part of this whole occurrence is the Prince's total lack of any memories of that night. What we know about what transpired has come from witnesses, for his mind has been wiped clean of all that happened.  
  
"Queen Chie was the one who ended up finding those that had lead the rebellion from afar, and saw them put on trial. A court made up of Sailor Senshi and Guardians put the Prince to trial, but it was decided that although he had murdered those people, they had been incited to riot by the leaders of the rebellion. The boy had been sent immediately to Mau, where he was taught to control his emotions and though he seemed very cold to those who did not know him, he was undoubtably wise. From all accounts back at the Temple, he has grown very mature, and is now in complete control of his latent Senshi powers, though he has never again shown the sort of dramatic release of full Senshi magic that he demonstrated that terrible night."  
  
"I thought that Senshi powers were designed in such a way that no man could ever use them, save in a limited way?" Princess Amaterasu sounded confused as she remembered her many lessons and talks with her Senshi protectors.  
  
"Indeed, until the Prince of Namida proved otherwise that was what everyone believed. We are still unsure as to how he was able to use such destructive magic." Palomene's eyes were thoughtful. "We arranged to send him here to the Palace for a time because Kassanda told me that the Prince would once more call upon the full power of Namida, and he would need a Guardian to watch over him."  
  
"And as the most senior Priestess of your Order, you volunteered", Princess Amaterasu smiled though she was worried. A man, with uncontrolled Senshi abilities, was staying in the Palace now, supposedly as one of her protectors.  
  
"I am also Sailor Mau, and most suited to this task." The Princess often forgot about that side of her Guardian's personality. Palomene was as much a Senshi as her other protectors, but she rarely wore her uniform and the mark upon her forehead was not that of Mau, but of Coruscant.  
  
Princess Amaterasu only nodded, stifling a yawn with the back of one hand raised to her mouth.  
  
"I think it is time for you to go to sleep now, Princess", Palomene said gently, getting to her feet. The white folds of her robes hung loosely, making soft noise in the still room as the Guardian moved.  
  
"Palomene, I am twenty-four years old, I do not think I need you to tell me when it is my bed time anymore." Princess Amaterasu stood, placing her hands on her hips and trying to look strong and powerful. "Now, if you would not mind leaving me, I am excessively wearied."  
  
Her Guardian gave a low chuckle and bowed deeply to the Princess. "Goodnight, Your Highness", she murmured.  
  
"Goodnight Palomene."  
  
Â   
  
Instead of heading straight to her rooms as the Princess expected of her, Palomene walked down the hall to the Queen's chamber. Despite the late hour, the Queen sent a silent greeting to her friend, having known that Palomene would probably come here after talking with her daughter.  
  
"Where was she?" The Queen asked when the Guardian was inside her rooms. Despite the ornate decoration of her surroundings, the Queen herself seemed to radiate simplicity, her white dress providing a striking contrast with her dark hair.  
  
"In the gardens, Your Majesty." Palomene bowed even though she knew the Queen despised such formality in private.  
  
The Queen frowned slightly, then sighed with built-up exasperation. "When is my daughter going to settle down to her responsibilities? She will be Queen."  
  
"She does understand what you want of her, but she does not like to feel that her life is beyond her control. She is frightened of being forced into something she does not want."  
  
"We all have to make those choices sometimes. Destiny is the cruelest of all masters." The Queen looked out of the window to the brightly-lit cityscape of Coruscant.  
  
"Give her time to get used to the idea, Your Majesty. Events have a way of turning out the best for the people involved." Palomene's voice was expressionless, and her eyes distant.  
  
The Queen gave Palomene a long look, then started to laugh. "You have been talking to Kassanda too much again. You are starting to sound like a seer yourself." She paused, "Has your sister seen anything about my daughter?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty", Palomene said, "I would have informed you if she did. But her gift is not quite as reliable as we would like it to be, and she cannot control or guide her visions often. Actually, it is my own thoughts that lead me at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean?" The Queen's eyes narrowed, and she found herself drawing calm from the Sapphire Crystal. Sometimes the Guardian's cryptic answers to every question irritated no end, and Palomene knew this.  
  
"When I found the Princess in the gardens, she was not alone."  
  
"Who was there at that time of night?"  
  
"I did not see, but from something Princess Amaterasu said afterward, I suspect it might have been Prince Nazoru of Namida."  
  
"Chie's son? Is it possible?"  
  
"We shall have to investigate in the morning, but I thought you should be informed of this turn of events."  
  
"Indeed", the Queen paused, trying to think of what she should do next. "I think we should speak with the Prince, some time before the welcoming ball tomorrow night. In the morning, send a messenger to his room and inform him that I wish to speak with him."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Â   
  
"Amaterasu, what is with you this morning?" Sailor Domus Prime snapped. "You're more spacey than normal."  
  
Princess Amaterasu shook her head slightly, looking away from the windows. "What was that, 'Teki?" she asked of her friend, still not quite paying attention. The girl's full title was Princess Fuhenteki, but everyone simply called her by the shortened 'Teki. She was dressed in her Senshi uniform, which consisted of the standard white bodysuit, with a red skirt and collar, high blue boots and silver bows; the colours symbolised the three moons of her planet as well as her planet itself.  
  
Sailor Domus Prime shook her head, her short brown hair bouncing as she did so. "Didn't you sleep last night or something?"  
  
"Not really", the Princess admitted, dropping her staff and sitting down on a bench by the windows. "I had the strangest dream."  
  
'Teki sat down beside the Princess, having decided to give up on her training this morning. "Who were you dreaming about?" she asked with sudden clarity.  
  
"Someone I met last night in the gardens."  
  
'Teki knew that her friend only went to the gardens when she was upset. "You were fighting with the Queen again? Oh Princess", she sighed dramatically. Then the rest of what the Princess said sank in. "Anyone I know?"  
  
"I do not think so. I think he is just a visitor to the Palace."  
  
"A 'he'? Was he cute?" Sailor Domus Prime's dark green eyes had lit up excitedly.  
  
"'Teki, control yourself. He had dark hair and eyes that were seemed to sparkle when he smiled, but there was something about him. He was so sweet, and I don't think he even knew I was the Princess. Although I doubt he would have acted differently if he did." Her voice trailed off into silence, and her companion chuckled.  
  
"So? What's his name at least? I know you have first chance with him, but he sounds so great I'll have to meet him." Sailor Domus Prime grinned eagerly, calling her staff from the floor to her hands and fetching the Princess' weapon as well.  
  
"He said his name was Nazo."  
  
Princess Amaterasu did not notice as 'Teki started, accepting the weapon from her friend and getting to her feet to continue their training together. As the two staves beat against one another in an almost rhythmic pattern, Sailor Domus Prime was almost as lost in thought as the Princess, as she carefully planned what she could do to help out her future Queen.  
  
Â   
  
The sun had risen much higher in the sky, and the Princess sat in meditation with her mother's adviser, Kako Shinwa. Her thoughts drifted, though she tried to keep them focussed on the Spirit Force as he had taught her. But she was too distracted, and she found herself trying to seek out Nazo and find what he was doing that morning.  
  
But for some reason she could not seek him out, as though someone was blocking her abilities. It did not matter; she would speak with Nazo that night by the fountain in the gardens at ten o'clock. For now she would sit silently and try to focus her energies.  
  
Across the room, Kako Shinwa smiled slightly.  
  
Â   
  
Prince Nazoru bowed to the gathered Sailor Senshi, smiling charmingly at them.  
  
Upon noticing his hair and eyes, Sailor Domus Prime gave a short nod to Sailors Ishta-Three and Durillion, whose eyes widened. They all took another long look at the Prince and he, upon noticing their combined stares, had to concentrate to stop himself from flushing. At the back of the room, Palomene, in her formal uniform as Sailor Mau, stood guard silently, also taking note of those that were watching the Prince.  
  
"Is he the one?" Sailor Alderaan whispered to the odangoed Sailor Durillion who nodded, "He is so cute. I bet he would love go out with me."  
  
"He's really cute", Sailor Tatooine murmured to no one in particular, her blonde head tilted to one side, one hand playing idly with a strand of loose hair. "He looks like my old boyfriend."  
  
Sailor Toxtenkopp rolled her eyes at the lot of them, trying exactly to see what the Princess saw in this guy.  
  
The Prince looked rather flustered, so Sailor Toxtenkopp walked over to him and held out her hand. "I'm Toxtenkopp, or 'Lailen", she said, "I won't mind if you forget it. There are too many people around here to remember all the names."  
  
He smiled and shook her hand gratefully. "Is this enough to satisfy everyone's sense of ritual and formality? I feel like some piece of art on display for everyone to examine."  
  
"Give them a couple of days to get used to you. Gossip spreads fast in the Palace, especially around the Senshi. Not what you expected from the protectors of love and justice in the Galaxy, are they?"  
  
She made a small gesture around the room, at the twenty or so girls, many of who were now speaking freely. He knew that he was probably the topic they were discussing and found it rather disconcerting. Some of the eldest of the Senshi had moved to the back of the hall and were training, throwing both weapons and magical attacks at each other. Another new face in the Palace was not that exciting to them.  
  
Only Palomene had not moved at all, still standing against the back wall, staring at him without moving. Her eyes seemed to spark in the darkness, and there was a half-smile on her face that he did not understand. Actually, come to think of it, a few of the Senshi were displaying that same half-smirk.  
  
"How are you finding things in the Palace?" Sailor Toxtenkopp asked the question politely, "Is everyone treating you all right?"  
  
"Of course", he nodded politely, "everyone is really nice." The two of them walked away from the main cluster of people, towards the balcony. Prince Nazoru looked down at the gardens below with a wistful smile playing on his face.  
  
She cocked her head to one side, looking him in the eyes. "That was fast", she murmured knowingly.  
  
"What?" He was confused. Was everyone here so cryptic all the time, or was it just the Senshi?  
  
"You've only been on Coruscant three days, and already you've fallen in love." Prince Nazoru started at her words, spinning to stare at Sailor Toxtenkopp. "Don't look so surprised", she told him while grinning, "it's one of my powers. I'm good at picking up on these sorts of things. So, who is she? One of the Senshi?" A sweeping gesture was made towards the room, and the Prince shook his head determinedly.  
  
"I do not know who she is. We met last night down in the gardens. She said her name was Ama, do you know her?"  
  
Sailor Toxtenkopp truthfully murmured that she did not know anyone by the name of "Ama" whilst carefully broadcasting her thought to the other girls in their little group. She realised that Prince Nazoru was in full command of his mental powers as he noticed the cacophony that was raised from her comment and raised one eyebrow at her, but he was unable to hear what it was about.  
  
"The other Senshi seem to want me to train with them now", she said politely, "would you care to join us?"  
  
"No", Prince Nazoru murmured, "I suspect you girls will want to pick over every word I've said and dissect my meaning until it fits whatever it is that group are planning against me."  
  
"Why, Prince Nazoru, what a thing to suggest", Sailor Toxtenkopp said innocently, "As if that lot of mischief-makers would ever wish to plot against you. After all, you only just got here, it wouldn't be fair to pick on you just yet."  
  
With that, she walked off with a snicker.  
  
Despite the fact that he was supposed to be spending this time every day training with the Senshi, Prince Nazoru decided that perhaps it would be better if he went somewhere a little more quiet at this moment to think about what Sailor Toxtenkopp had realised. He walked silently from the room, muttering about the vagaries of young women, in short skirts, who thought they knew everything.  
  
Â   
  
Princess Amaterasu looked up at the tapestry above her mother's throne, wishing softly that Sailor Coruscant would give her the patience and the calm that she needed to prevent an outburst. She took a deep breath, repressing with it her emotions so that all that she revealed was an air of deep calm.  
  
"Mother, I will not be forced in this matter", she said softly, only her eyes betraying how she truly felt about what was being proposed to her. They had grown cold, no longer the colour of the sky on a summer's day but rather that of glacial ice without any warmth within.  
  
For a brief instant the Queen was chilled, then she got to her feet, calling the Crystal Staff to her hands, taking in the calm of the Sapphire Crystal so that it masked her own sudden emotion. She was glad then that she had sent everyone else from the room, there was no need for anyone else to know about the problems the ruler of the Sapphire Millennium currently faced.  
  
"All your life you have been brought up with a strong respect for your duty, you have always known what it is you would one day be called upon to do." The Queen spoke softly, her eyes meeting those of her rebellious daughter, blue against blue.  
  
"I am not denying my duty, mother, all I ask is for my free will to make my own choice." A slight breeze gently caused the Princess' hair to wave behind her in an almost unnoticeable manner. Drawn up to her full height, the Princess was still a full head shorter than her mother, but for once it did not seem to matter, her stature shone from within.  
  
"You will one day be Queen, and you will have to ensure the line of succession." The Queen's response sounded empty, even to her.  
  
"Then let us both hope that I will not be Queen for a long time, for I have no intention of being forced into making that choice until I am ready. I will not be forced into a political marriage. My entire life has already been defined by my parentage, give me one chance to live for myself and for love."  
  
Princess Amaterasu turned away from her mother's gaze then, walking towards the window. At the last moment, she tripped over the edge of her blue dress, and although she caught herself immediately the damage had been done. She no longer appeared as a responsible, twenty-four year old almost- Queen, Princess Amaterasu was once again the clumsy daughter of one of the greatest Queens the Galaxy had ever known. Who was known for her bad attitude to the servants, who enjoyed the privileges of her position but cared little for the responsibilities. The joke of the Sapphire Millennium, her only friends a small number of her Senshi. She felt tears stinging her eyes but pushed them back, trying desperately to hold on to a semblance of control.  
  
"Ama", her mother said, using the pet name the Princess had almost forgotten until the previous night. How many years had it been since her mother had called her that? When had she stopped, telling Amaterasu to grow up? "The price of being royalty is that we have a duty to our people, and we must always remember that. One day you shall have to marry a Prince from one of the outlying systems, the same as I did. And though I know the Sapphire Crystal gives us longer lifespans than most, you must still someday soon find a husband." She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders as they both looked out the window.  
  
Normally, Princess Amaterasu would have relished such a rare comforting gesture from her mother, but today the Queen's hands felt as heavy as shackles upon her soul. She shook them off and this time the tears slipped past her control to fall unchecked down the Princess' face. "All I want is a chance, is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Of course not", her mother answered her, though she had not really wanted one, "Just promise me you will think about what I have said."  
  
"What choice do I have? You remind me at every opportunity." The words were bitter, and Princess Amaterasu could no longer maintain even the most basic control over her emotions. She tore from the throne room, one hand holding up the end of her dress to prevent her from tripping again, the other dashing away tears and slamming the door behind her.  
  
The Queen sank down on her throne, suddenly exhausted. One tear fell as she felt her daughter's pain radiating through the Palace.  
  
Â   
  
Prince Nazoru looked up in alarm, suddenly sensing some sort of disturbance in the Palace. After several hours he had returned to the Senshi's training centre, but none of the girls seemed even remotely distressed by what, to him, was a plain cry for assistance or comfort.  
  
In that moment of distraction, Sailor Toxtenkopp knocked the lightsaber from his hand and before he could even notice its absence hers was at his throat. She turned it off with a grin, then frowned as she noticed the expression on his face.  
  
"Whatever is the matter?"  
  
"Can't you sense that? Something is very wrong in the Palace. Shouldn't we investigate?" Sailor Toxtenkopp cocked her head to one side, listening intently, trying to comprehend what was unsettling Prince Nazoru. She suddenly laughed in realisation, meeting his eyes with a sparkle in her own.  
  
"That's just the Princess. She's just having another tantrum about something. For some reason she broadcasts her emotions rather dramatically." She caught the chagrin on his face with another bright smile. "Don't worry so. After a while, you learn to block it out."  
  
How could anyone block out something that noisy? Hadn't anyone taught that girl to keep her thoughts private? It seemed more so than ever that everything he had been warned about the Princess was true. Not for the first time that day, Prince Nazoru found himself wishing that he wasn't the only Prince in the Palace at this time, it would be a lot easier if he had someone in the same situation as him to talk to. Not that the Senshi were not friendly, it was just that when training his powers were so limited in comparison to them he got the impression that they were just tolerating him, no one took him seriously as one of the Princess' protectors. Then again, the position really was just a formality; there was no one the Princess needed protecting from.  
  
Remembering his mother's visions, a chill swept down the Prince's back, and he bowed to Sailor Toxtenkopp in farewell. He moved to retrieve his lightsaber, and noticed that Palomene was once again watching him. Tired of her near-constant scrutiny, he walked up to the Queen's Guardian and bowed to her.  
  
She was silent, and for a long time he could think of nothing to say to fill that silence. With surprise Prince Nazoru realised that he could not meet her stare.  
  
He took a deep breath, hoping he would not seem foolish. "Has Kassanda been able to tell you anything about what my mother saw in her vision?" Prince Nazoru had known the 'Prophetess of Mau' for a long time during his time of training at the Temple. She had spent a lot of time teaching him how to control his dreams and channel through them images of what would come in the future. Kassanda was the most gifted of all with the gift of prophesying, and it was often whispered amongst the novices in the Temple that she saw everything before it happened. He knew there was a connection between Kassanda and Palomene, but no one had been able to inform him as to its exact nature.  
  
"It is too soon for any complete visioning", Palomene said in her deep voice, "in a few days we will have more real news." Her stance indicated that she would say nothing more.  
  
"Thank you", Prince Nazoru bowed his head, deciding that it was late enough in the afternoon for him to return to his quarters and prepare for the ball that evening.  
  
Â   
  
"I am not going to some stupid ball to welcome some stupid Prince!" Princess Amaterasu screamed loudly at Palomene, looking around for something to throw.  
  
"Princess, be reasonable." She could sense that Palomene was attempting to sooth her nerves, but she threw off the compulsion with an ease that normally would have surprised them both.  
  
"I am being reasonable. This is just another attempt of mother's to force me into something I am not ready for." Eyes flashing, Princess Amaterasu caught up a shoe and threw it at the mirror, disappointed when it did not shatter as she had hoped.  
  
"That is obvious. It is your mother's wish that you attend tonight, so you will attend, in chains if necessary."  
  
Princess Amaterasu was both amused and horrified at the vision Palomene projected to her of her standing in front of the horrid Prince, of her forced to bow to him in chains. He glared down haughtily at her as she was forced to submit her will to his in front of the entire Court.  
  
Well, maybe she would go to the ball, but she would certainly not be civil to this Prince, no matter what her mother or Palomene said. And there was no way on Coruscant that she would ever consider that the fat royal brat who was too old anyway could one day be her consort. This she would swear on the Sapphire Crystal. He was probably too stupid to even notice what plans the Queen would be considering for him anyway. At least it was a masked ball; her face would be hidden so she would not have to worry about concealing her disgust. He probably wouldn't even notice just how expressive her eyes could be.  
  
Palomene gave a small laugh that caused the Princess to look away from the mirror she had so intently been glaring at. Princess Amaterasu nodded at her Guardian, who left the room understanding that the Princess would act properly at the ball. Properly, if not politely and moderately.  
  
Once outside, Palomene sighed. It would be a very long night.  
  
Â   
  
Prince Nazoru was having his own bout of nerves at his upcoming presentation to the Court. Throughout the afternoon he had been of the increasing opinion that the Senshi had been planning something behind his back, every time he turned his back on them he had the distinct impression that they were talking or looking at him, judging him in their own unique ways. With the exception of Sailor Toxtenkopp he had not spoken to many of them other than the most basic of introductions, yet it seemed as if several of them had been avoiding him, most notably Sailor Domus Prime, who had ignored the Prince all afternoon.  
  
And Prince Nazoru had found out from one of the bodyguards who had followed him from Namida that he would be expected to dance first with the clumsy- footed, bad-tempered Princess. Her outburst itself had been short, but afterward all afternoon he could detect a sense of patient seething from her. He idly wondered what had caused such an upset. Perhaps her favourite dress had not been prepared properly for the ball, or maybe the food that had been served to her at lunch was not to her liking.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Why could this trip not have been a simple diplomatic mission, rather than a complete upheaval of his life and everything he had ever known?  
  
It was growing rather late, and Prince Nazoru knew that people were no doubt gathering in the ballroom waiting for him, but he decided to stand for a few moments on his balcony and look out at the stars, his eyes automatically seeking Namida's star and drawing calm from it.  
  
Â   
  
Princess Amaterasu stood on her balcony overlooking the gardens, her eyes misting over as she looked out at Namida's star and realised that she would not be able to meet Nazo that night. It was probably for the best, she would never be allowed to spend time with him anyway, for he was not a Prince and could never be a suitable companion for the Princess. Looking out at a calm sky, just after sunset, the Princess found herself wishing that she could just be a normal person, free to live her life as she wanted, rather than as destiny and duty required of her.  
  
A soft knock on her bedroom door announced Sailor Domus Prime, who was coming to see what was taking the Princess so long in arriving at the ball. With a quiet sigh at the sky for what would never be, the Princess pulled the delicate blue mask into place upon her features carefully preparing herself for the ordeal ahead.  
  
Â   
  
Prince Nazoru had arrived in the ballroom and was graciously welcomed by the Queen. They had eaten, and when he had politely enquired about her daughter's absence, she had informed him that the Princess would be joining them later.  
  
In the company of the Senshi and his Monarch, Prince Nazoru found that he was actually enjoying himself, though a series of quick glances at the timepiece informed him that he would no doubt miss the time when he had thought he was to meet Ama in the gardens. He only hoped that she would not be terribly upset at him for not being there.  
  
A few warning chords from the orchestra had been all the notice given that the Princess was about to enter the room. Prince Nazoru stood politely, as did most of the assembled company, one hand reaching up to check that his mask was still properly placed. He was not expecting what he saw.  
  
The Princess Amaterasu was a stunning young woman in a perfectly chosen dress of deepest blue that revealed just the right modest amount of her pale skin. Her hair was amazingly long, in a shining brown that seemed to be exactly between spun sunlight and earthy darkness. She was the shortest person in the room, and yet her bearing was so regal that he never doubted that she was the most important being present. She moved lightly into the room, every tiny step carefully placed with a delicacy that surprised him.  
  
A mask of sapphire blue covered much of her face, leaving perfect lips and a tiny nose visible to his questing eyes. There was a kind of sadness about her that he could not understand though he could have sworn he recognised it from somewhere.  
  
But this moment was not for memory, as she looked at him.  
  
Â   
  
Princess Amaterasu recognised the Prince from the crowd immediately. He was standing near her mother, and there seemed to be no one between the two of them, as if this instant was for them alone. He was tall, that was her first impression, with dark brown hair that reminded her of someone else she could no longer remember. His black mask provided a striking contrast with the white suit he was wearing, and that surprised her.  
  
The Prince stood with a military bearing, and a voice in her mind reminded her that he had trained on Mau as one Senshi-born. There was a lightsaber at his belt, a visible reminder to everyone that he was one of her protectors as much as the Senshi were. He did not move, and she realised with a half-blush that he was staring at her as intently as she was at him.  
  
She did not realise what she was doing as she took a step towards him, wanting to ask what he saw as he looked at her like that.  
  
Â   
  
Prince Nazoru took a step towards the Princess, wanting to touch her, just for a second, to see if she was real. Surely such a beauty was not meant for the real world. Before he realised what he had done, they were standing so close that he could have reached out and embraced her. Perhaps there was other noise in the ballroom, but all he could hear was the beating of his heart.  
  
He turned his head down so that he could look properly at her.  
  
Â   
  
Princess Amaterasu tried desperately to still the beating of her heart.  
  
What on Coruscant had possessed her to come so close to him? Was there not some reason why she had been going to avoid this man? Something important?  
  
None of it mattered to her as she looked up to see his eyes properly.  
  
Â   
  
The eyes of the Prince and the Princess met for the first time.  
  
Â   
  
Palomene smiled.  
  
Â  


	3. Chapter Three

"When a piece of cloth unravels, one does not usually notice as the single strand breaks. It is only when the pattern is lost forever that one sees what has happened, and that it cannot be repaired."  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Princess Amaterasu was the first to react, a small smile breaking across her face as her pale cheeks darkened in a blush.  
  
Beside her, Sailor Domus Prime gave a mischievous giggle.  
  
As the orchestra started to play, Prince Nazoru bowed deeply to Princess Amaterasu. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
The air around them changed, as a single stream of light seemed to fall upon them, and a cool breeze caused her hair to sway gently.  
  
She nodded, and he gently took her in his arms, almost as if he was frightened of breaking her, or of waking from the wonderful dream that he seemed to be in.  
  
Moving in time, not noticing or worrying about the rest of the court, the Prince and the Princess were content, as though for the first time in their lives, they could truly be themselves and enjoy what life had given them.  
  
  
  
'Teki had moved towards the younger Senshi as the Princess and the Prince locked eyes, giggling as she watched the two of them. As they started waltzing together, Sailor Ishta-Three flashed her a grin.  
  
"That couldn't have been done better if we had choreographed it", Ersial gloated, with a toss of her long blonde hair. Behind them, her younger (by minutes only) twin brother Emlyn, hidden behind his full-face mask, gave a short laugh as he moved to find Palomene.  
  
All the Senshi were dressed in their fuku, though large feathered masks had been donned in acquiescence to the mood of the evening.  
  
"I did like the touch you added to the lighting there", 'Teki complimented Sailor Tatooine, who grinned in her normal enthusiastic way. Marianth was perhaps the most blonde of all the Senshi, both her hair and manner. She did have some skill with light, though her control was usually terrible due to the lack of concentration she gave to everything. Perhaps it was for the Princess she had been willing to actually put in some effort.  
  
Marianth must have spotted some cute guy, for she ran off with no care for whatever the rest of the conversation would hold.  
  
"That cool breeze was also very appropriate", Sailor Durillion murmured to Sailor Toxtenkopp. 'Lailen nodded in acknowledgment, before turning to whisper something to one of Kako Shinwa's apprentices.  
  
Sailor Durillion sighed, her odangoed hair moving in the breeze that 'Lailen had created. To bring a slight wind into existence in an enclosed space was no easy task, and yet the Senshi had managed it with no real effort. Sailor Durillion's talent was with ice and water, and there wasn't much she could do to create a romantic atmosphere with them, although bringing a rain cloud inside to cool the atmosphere in the ballroom would probably not be a bad thing.  
  
"What I want to know", Sailor Alderaan said in her usual manner of self- superiority, "is who managed to call a hush down on the room at the exact right moment?"  
  
There was suddenly a hush amongst the younger Senshi, as they all looked at each other in suspicion, trying to reason out who could have done such a thing. 'Teki looked across the ballroom to see Palomene dancing with Emlyn, the prince from Ishta-Three. The Guardian noticed Sailor Domus Prime's questioning stare, and gave her a small nod, before being swept away in the dance.  
  
"Hey", 'Teki murmured to the others in sudden consternation, "Do you think Palomene had something to do with that? After all, no one knows what her Senshi powers are; only that she is a Senshi. But then again, why would she be plotting to get the Princess and Prince Nazoru together?"  
  
Even Sailor Toxtenkopp stared at her after that remark. "Well", 'Lailen said, "maybe Palomene just wants Amaterasu to be happy like we do. It makes sense when you consider how much Amaterasu and the Queen have been fighting lately."  
  
Everyone ignored Sailor Alderaan as she asked "The Princess and the Queen were fighting? Why?"  
  
Another thought struck 'Teki, and she her eyes widened at the implications of this. "Do you think the Queen could have been in on this too? She does want the Princess to settle down and be happy."  
  
There was a long silence as they all considered this, six pairs of eyes turning to the Queen who stood on the far side of the room talking with several of the courtiers. Even Sailor Corellia, who normally would have nothing to do with the other Senshi, found herself wondering exactly what role the Queen had played this night. In all probability none of them would ever know, but it was worth considering.  
  
  
  
The Princess was lost in Prince Nazoru's gaze, suddenly aware of how foolishly she had acted. All her fears had been misplaced, she remembered how eager she had been to avoid him that night. And yet, now that they were together, she had no intention of ever leaving his side. She had never realised just how wonderful a man's eyes could be, and she felt completely safe in his arms.  
  
After a time, Princess Amaterasu realised that the entire time she had been dancing she had not yet tripped over. And she knew that she would not. Somehow, all of her clumsiness had evaporated, as if she was finally everything that she could be, the Princess of the Sapphire Millennium and heir to the throne. Everything was exactly as it should be, and she never wanted this moment to end.  
  
  
  
Palomene looked up in surprise as Sailor Tatooine gave a horrendous scream of agony and then fainted.  
  
  
  
"Marianth!" The cry came from Princess Amaterasu's heart as she ran from Prince Nazoru's arms to catch her friend. No one ever saw how she was able to move so fast, they simply accepted it as fact. They were both engulfed in a bright flash of green light as Sailor Tatooine's fuku dissolved, leaving her in a gown of blue that no longer seemed to suit her.  
  
A single tear fell down the Princess' otherwise cheerful face.  
  
She became aware that Palomene was standing next to her and asked, "Is Marianth all right?"  
  
Palomene placed a delicate hand on the girl's forehead, noticing for the first time that the sigil of Tatooine, two entwined circles, had faded almost to invisibility. But her pulse was still strong and her subconscious thoughts coherent. What worried the Guardian was that she could barely sense the link between Marianth and her planet, a link that should have been almost visible to Palomene's plain sight. And yet the cord between Marianth and Tatooine was frayed, almost severed.  
  
Someone had the good sense to arrange for Marianth to be carried back to her rooms, and the story was circulated among the dancers that Sailor Tatooine had become overwrought at the excitement. Only the Sailor Senshi, the Queen and her daughter suspected otherwise.  
  
No one noticed as Palomene slipped from the ballroom, for Prince Emlyn's attention had been taken by his sister, and they were whispering furiously in one of the corners.  
  
After a time, the Princess had composed herself as she sensed that Marianth would recover. But even she knew that something had transpired to change her friend.  
  
"What was all that about?" Prince Nazoru asked the Princess, once the music had started and they were dancing together. He was surprised at how tightly she was holding on to him, as though she was frightened, and her hand in his was cold.  
  
"I am not certain", the Princess replied quietly, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Prince Nazoru was uneasy also, a feeling of dread lying heavily on her heart. He could not trace its origin, and when he tried searching within himself for the answer an image presented itself to him, of a black spiral winding its way inward to a central point of light. He did not understand what it could mean and put it from his mind.  
  
Princess Amaterasu felt the last of her inexplicable fear fade away as she danced in the arms of her Prince, leaving behind only gentle concern for her friend.  
  
  
  
Palomene stood in the communications centre of the Palace, her long fingers dancing patterns over the keyboard as she tried ton contact the Palace on Tatooine. But no one would answer her call, though she did broadcast it on every known channel, including the emergency ones.  
  
Biting her lip in consternation, she reached into her hidden pocket and withdrew from that a small commlink. Every Senshi possessed one, and although Sailor Tatooine was now asleep in her room, her mother Queen Starwatcher would be able to hear it when Palomene called her on this most secret and secure mode of communication.  
  
And yet only silence answered her.  
  
  
  
A large balcony adjoined the ballroom, and it was to that quiet place the Princess and the Prince went to talk.  
  
Standing alone under the moonlight, a gentle breeze caressed Princess Amaterasu's face, the light blue ribbon on her dress dancing down her back. She sighed lightly as she looked out over the city beyond the Palace walls.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Prince Nazoru whispered, following her gaze.  
  
She glanced up at his face with a small smile, pushing all thoughts of Marianth and the future from her. "It is nearly ten", she said lightly, "I was supposed to meet someone in the gardens."  
  
"Are you that desperate to escape me again?" he asked in all seriousness, or so it seemed to her as he blinked in surprise.  
  
"Of course not", she said before she realised that he was teasing her.  
  
They both started as they heard a muffled giggle behind them, and spun around to find seven of the Sailor Senshi crowded in the shadows to the side of the doorway.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Alarion", Sailor Domus Prime said as she thwacked the back of Sailor Sheychell's head. The youngest of the Sailor Senshi did look rather dismayed as the last of a concealment spell faded away, her usually pale blue cheeks tinted a soft purple.  
  
"I told you I could only keep the mist in place if you were all silent", Sailor Toxtenkopp grumbled with her hands on her hips. Her black hair was offset by the red of her fuku skirt, and the high heels on her boots made her seem much taller than the other Senshi.  
  
"I can't believe you spoiled things for me", Sailor Alderaan stomped one sandalled foot dramatically, running one hand through her long blonde hair.  
  
"And they say I'm clumsy", Sailor Durillion muttered angrily.  
  
"You blew it big time", Sailor Corellia said, turning away.  
  
Tears appeared in Alarion's eyes.  
  
"It's too late for complaining now, the damage has been done", Sailor Ishta- Three said gently, making Alarion meet her gaze. The smallest Senshi nodded.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" the Princess said finally asked in aspiration, as the Prince started to laugh.  
  
Seven Senshi turned around in surprise, suddenly forgetting their squabble as they remembered what had caused it. Identical blushes appeared on seven faces.  
  
"Umm", Sailor Durillion started, one hand raised behind her head embarrassedly.  
  
"Well", Sailor Toxtenkopp began, her face as red as her dress.  
  
"We just thought", Sailor Domus Prime said, not knowing how to continue.  
  
There was an awkward silence as the Princess stomped a foot delicately, the Prince laughing softly behind her disturbing her mood. "Do you mind?" she snapped, turning to him. "You are not helping matters."  
  
"Sorry, Highness", he murmured, trying to control himself.  
  
She looked back to the Senshi, raising one hand loftily and saying over her shoulder to Prince Nazoru, "That is all right, I forgive you".  
  
Sailor Ishta-Three stepped forward, curtsying gracefully before her Princess. "We did not mean to interrupt, Your Highness", she said in a musical voice, "But we Senshi are your protectors, and we thought it best to keep an eye on you. If we had known that you wished for privacy we would not have followed you."  
  
"That was it", Sailor Sheychell murmured.  
  
"We were protecting you", Sailor Durillion continued.  
  
"We thought you might be in danger", Sailor Domus Prime elaborated enthusiastically.  
  
"I suspected you could have need of my unique services", Sailor Alderaan smiled politely, one hand reaching up to touch her perfectly placed mask.  
  
Sailor Toxtenkopp rolled her eyes skyward, and Sailor Corellia walked back inside, no longer interested in what might transpire next.  
  
"Have you all gone mad?" Princess Amaterasu asked in exasperation. "I hereby order all of you to"; she paused to think about it for a moment, "just", she took a deep breath before continuing, waving one hand in the direction of the ballroom, "go away."  
  
Sailor Sheychell, Sailor Toxtenkopp and Sailor Alderaan all nodded and walked inside, 'Lailen throwing a backwards smirk at her Princess. Sailor Domus Prime smiled, and Sailor Durillion showed no signs of leaving.  
  
"Well?" Princess Amaterasu demanded, still shaking her head.  
  
"Couldn't we stay and watch?" Sailor Domus Prime asked politely. "Just for a little while?"  
  
"We'll be very quiet," Sailor Durillion added.  
  
"You won't even know that we're here", Sailor Domus Prime nodded earnestly, blinking her eyes in an innocent way.  
  
"Leave", the Princess cried, pointing towards the ballroom. Sighing exaggeratedly, the two Senshi did so, both looking mournfully back over their shoulders.  
  
By this time the Prince had collapsed in helpless laughter. She rounded on him trying to hide the smile on her own face.  
  
"You could have supported me there", she said, hands on her hips in mock- consternation. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"'Lailen was right", he said, trying to still his laughter, "The Senshi really are the worst gossips in the Palace. I can't believe they did that."  
  
"Believe it", she said, "they are hopeless."  
  
"Still, you have to wonder why they did it." Prince Nazoru's eyes were suddenly serious. "What were they hoping to see?"  
  
"I do not know", Princess Amaterasu murmured softly, looking down at her hands held in front of her.  
  
Prince Nazoru walked over to her, lifting her chin with one hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Now that we no longer have an audience", he began, wondering at how nervous he felt, "I can feel free to do this."  
  
Standing over her, her beautifully expressive eyes never left his as Prince Nazoru kissed the Princess for the first time.  
  
  
  
Though she had tried every avenue available to her, Palomene had yet to make any form of contact with anyone from Tatooine. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and she had a terrible sense of foreboding. But Mau was currently on the far side of it's star and, because of the secrecy involved in it's location, no relay stations had ever been set up to ensure continuous contact with the jungle world of the Guardians. It would not be another three days until she could contact her sister.  
  
Maybe that was all the problem with Tatooine was. The twin suns did throw out a lot of interference, maybe that was why she could not reach them.  
  
Without conscious thought of the matter, Palomene consulted a scientific satellite that had been set in place to monitor the behaviour of the binary stars Tatoo 1 and 2. But all of the readings it was transmitting were normal.  
  
More worried than ever, Palomene turned the satellite's sensors towards Tatooine, and was suddenly terrified at the information it presented to her after a few moments. She sought confirmation from a number of other sources before she could accept what her feelings told her to be true.  
  
  
  
Kako Shinwa's position in the court had never been truly defined. He was the Queen's chief adviser, he was also the Princess' trainer in the ways of the Spirit Force, a close friend to Palomene and had once attempted to be taught to become a Guardian, the first human ever to learn of their skills. But though his duties became more varied than ever in the days that followed his love for his Queen never changed.  
  
This night he was her escort, standing by her side constantly. They had carefully been watching the behaviour of Prince Nazoru, until the moment when the Queen's daughter had arrived in the ballroom. Then both he and the Queen reached the same conclusion that things would turn out fine, and they both relaxed. He knew that the sight of Princess Amaterasu dancing in the arms of Prince Nazoru was more than it seemed; the course of history in the Kingdom had changed at that moment.  
  
At the sound of Marianth's scream, things had seemed to shift in his vision, a blurring became apparent around certain people, as though Time had somehow managed to change in his vision. He tried to understand why the Spirit Force would show such a thing to him.  
  
He stood and watched the Princess and the Prince as they continued to dance then he felt an almost painful jolt as the music ended for a moment. The shift in destiny was complete then.  
  
As he clearly saw the Princess and the Prince slip quietly from the attention of the court, headed for the balcony, his altered sight also showed him two figures in their place that started to dance again. But as these ghost figures faded away, the haze around the Royal Court faded and his sight regained its usual clarity.  
  
Kako was confused, wondering what it was that he had seen. But though he tried to settle his churning thoughts, to find clarity and comfort in the Spirit Force, but his heart refused to listen. He had the terrible feeling that something unbelievable had just taken place and there was nothing he or his Queen would be able to do to repair the course of the future to what it should have been.  
  
  
  
The Princess took a step back from Prince Nazoru, her eyes a little wild.  
  
For a moment she was confused, not knowing what to think. Everything she had thought about herself was turned upside down and inside out, and as she looked in his eyes Princess Amaterasu realised that all she would ever need to know was in his eyes. There was no more confusion.  
  
He had noticed that she had pulled away, but before he could react she smiled at him in joy, and this time the kiss lasted a lot longer.  
  
"Princess", Palomene's voice was barely a whisper from the doorway.  
  
  
  
The moment lasted a little longer than perhaps it should have, but when the Princess' lips broke away from Nazoru's and she turned slowly, she saw that Palomene was standing in the light of the doorway.  
  
There was an ache in the Princess' heart that hadn't been there before. He was holding her hand, but she found herself wishing that he would kiss her again. She wondered why she felt this way.  
  
"Your mother wishes to speak with you and Prince Nazoru", The Guardian said, and it was not until much later that the Princess realised just how sad Palomene had been at that moment. At the time all Amaterasu felt was resentment at being pulled away from his magical kiss under the moonlight.  
  
Nazoru squeezed her hand reassuringly, and the Princess was surprised as a shiver flowed through her body radiating from her fingers. She let go of his hand before returning to the ballroom; it would not be proper, but she sorely missed the comfort his touch had brought her. All too suddenly she remembered Marianth's strange fainting fit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does this mean?" The deep male voice echoed in the stillness of the hidden meeting place. It was poorly lit, but neither of them needed light to see anymore. Their other gifts assured the safety and concealment of their location.  
  
"The Queen has taken steps." Her voice was also deeper than one would expect from her appearance. Bright eyes flashed in the darkness, betraying her deeper emotions.  
  
"Tatooine has been taken care of." The grey military uniforms worn by the two seemed only to heighten the bleakness of the atmosphere around them.  
  
The girl nodded in agreement. "We must be doubly cautious. No one must suspect."  
  
"The Queen must be told of what has transpired tonight. She has plans for Prince Nazoru that will not be disturbed, no matter what the pretty Princess wants." His voice was full of contempt for all that he had seen this night.  
  
"The Princess will be dealt with when the time is right. For now we must prepare for what will happen next." The woman smiled chillingly, so that even her companion shuddered.  
  
"Our forces are moving on to Toxtenkopp. It will be interesting to watch what the Senshi will do to try and stop us."  
  
"It is too late for them to do anything. It is far too late." She blinked once, her blue eyes shining with what could almost have been mistaken for tears.  
  
"Do you regret your choice?" His eyes shone with sympathy.  
  
"Never. The Queen offered peace or destruction, what choice could be made? Our people will fight alongside hers and we will have a place of honour when she controls the entire Galaxy. There is no regret, only hatred of those who could not give us the choice to fight. They will all suffer at the hands of the Queen, and then they will die."  
  
"The powers of the Senshi are insignificant next to those we now wield." He could not understand the tone of her voice, though her words made sense.  
  
"And that is why they will fail to defend their worlds. It is our task to see if we can turn some, to prevent bloodshed." She smiled, eyes flashing maliciously again. "Are you going to return to the Queen's side?"  
  
He nodded to her. "I am required to control the youma, so that they do not drain too much energy from our people. Any deaths at this time could be catastrophic to our plans. We need a continual stream of energy, and it is essential that the people do not notice what we are doing. Their immunity from the Queen's magic was assured."  
  
"Our people are foolish, but you are wise not to antagonise them. Will you be safe?"  
  
"Of course. Be careful here, Amatite, the Senshi will be on guard from tonight on." He embraced her warmly.  
  
"I am always on guard around the Senshi", she said, "you know that. Give my regards to the Queen, Hematite."  
  
"What will you do now?" His voice was soft.  
  
"I had better return to the ballroom, before anyone notices my absence."  
  
There was a brief flash of crimson light, and she disappeared. Hematite gave one last look around the room where they had met before casting the spell that would teleport him back to the Queen's personal spacecraft.  
  
  
  
"'Teki, where have you been?" Amaterasu sounded terribly put out with her friend, as her mother continued to talk with Nazoru. The Princess had been excluded from the conversation somewhat reluctantly, but although she loved the sound of the Prince's voice, the topic at hand was not terribly interesting.  
  
Sailor Domus Prime shrugged. "I wanted to check on Marianth", she said softly, "she seems to be improving, though I doubt anything could wake her from the sleep spell Palomene cast."  
  
"I wish I understood what had caused her to scream like that." The Princess gave a shudder as she remembered.  
  
"It sounded so terrible, as though a part of her had died." A chill wind seemed to blow around 'Teki, colder than anything she had ever felt. For a brief instant she had the impression that someone was casting a spell on her, but none of the Senshi would do such a thing. At least, not at a time like this.  
  
"What are they talking about?" 'Teki asked after a time, gesturing to the Queen and Prince Nazoru.  
  
"The economic positioning of Coruscant with respect to the other major trading centres, or something like that. I was not paying a lot of attention." The Princess' eyes had glazed over slightly.  
  
The orchestra was still playing in the background; a gentle piece that lacked a proper dancing beat. 'Teki knew that Kako Shinwa had probably arranged for the change in pace at the ball, and many couples and members of the court had already faded from the scene. In another hour, only the Queen and a few of her guests would remain.  
  
"Excuse me 'Teki, but I wish to speak with you for a moment", Palomene said from behind her. 'Teki started, not having sensed the Guardian's approach. Even the Princess seemed a little surprised, but she gave a gentle nod, and the younger Senshi allowed herself to be led away.  
  
"Have you found out something about Marianth?" 'Teki's voice was pitched higher than usual, surprising Palomene with its concern. They stood just outside the main entrance to the ballroom and 'Teki noticed a pale blue shimmering in the air that suggested that Palomene was casting a spell around them so that no one could see or overhear what was being said between the two Senshi.  
  
"I have yet to understand what caused Sailor Tatooine's fainting spell." Palomene's deep voice was almost a whisper in the still air. "I wished to speak with you about Princess Amaterasu."  
  
"The Princess?"  
  
Palomene nodded her head, a small involuntary movement from the usually controlled and still Guardian. "I have a terrible feeling that she may be in danger, more than usual."  
  
'Teki realised later just how worried the leader of the Senshi must have been to tell her this.  
  
"I will protect her as is my duty", Sailor Domus Prime swore as she had so many times before, both aloud and silently in her heart.  
  
"I fear that whatever has happened to Sailor Tatooine does not bode well for peace in the Kingdom", Palomene ran one hand through her hair nervously, a sight that chilled 'Teki. "Never leave the Princess alone, I want one of the Senshi constantly near her at all times."  
  
"What about Prince Nazoru?"  
  
"For the time being I want her watched even when she is with Prince Nazoru, in case something happens that he is unable to deal with." Though Palomene did not say it, 'Teki had the direct impression that the Guardian did not trust the Prince, and she wondered exactly what Palomene was afraid of.  
  
"Are things really that bad?" In her own mind, 'Teki was suddenly filled with foreboding and a vision, of her palace on Domus Prime crumbling under attack from a black cloud of hatred, consumed her senses. She came back to herself with a start as Palomene tried to regain her student's attention.  
  
"Princess Fuhenteki", Palomene said sharply, "You will keep any suspicions about whatever danger it is you believe we are facing to yourself. It would not do to prematurely upset Princess Amaterasu or the Queen."  
  
"I understand", 'Teki said with a small bow.  
  
"Good." The Guardian walked briskly back to the ballroom.  
  
The last remnants of Palomene's spell sparkled in the air around her and 'Teki, then faded into darkness.  
  
  
  
Princess Amaterasu sighed as she realised that she would get to spend no more time alone with the Prince this night. And from the way the other girls of the Court kept following him around, never giving him a moment's peace, she might never get another moment with him again.  
  
She looked at him closely, wondering why exactly she was so upset by this. It was obvious why the girls liked him; the Prince was exceedingly attractive with his dark hair and eyes. Princess Amaterasu was glad that this late in the proceedings everyone had removed their masks, for although the Senshi had been easy enough to recognise in their fuku, many of the courtiers had been almost interesting as they hid behind their masks. It was amazing how some people managed to adopt a totally different personality while they were wearing a mask that hide their face.  
  
As another of the Senshi dragged Princess Amaterasu off to a corner of the room to ask her what she thought of Prince Nazoru, the Princess found herself wondering idly if somehow the universe was conspiring to take her away from him.  
  
  
  
Much later that night, after all but one of the moons of Coruscant had set below the horizon and the lights around the Palace had winked out, Palomene stood before her Queen, bowing formally. Her eyes were darkened with tiredness, and every muscle in her body seemed tense and ready for combat. She was dressed still in her Senshi fuku and her long hair had been braided back from her face in a manner that was too severe for her gentle features.  
  
Kako Shinwa stood in the room as well, though he did not speak.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Your Majesty." Palomene finally spoke to break the silence.  
  
"How could any person do this?" The Queen's voice was a shocked whisper, "Billions of people live on Tatooine, I will not accept that they might not have survived this 'blast'."  
  
"We can hope that most were able to escape from the worst effects of whatever it was that destroyed the planet's orbit. The new orbit does seem to be stabilising as we monitor it, but the tropical world of Tatooine is no more, it has been changed too much. All that is left will gradually fade until the much-intensified heat from the twin stars until the entire planet becomes one large desert.  
  
"It is too soon to tell if human life will be able to continue there, or if the planet will have to be handed over to another species more suited to it. Sailor Tatooine should be able to tell us in a few days."  
  
"Then Marianth will recover?"  
  
"It seems as though what happened to her was just shock at what happened to her planet. I suspect, though it cannot be proven yet, that her Senshi powers and abilities will be much changed by the changes to her planet."  
  
"Is it possible that somehow a meteor or some other natural occurrence could have so upset the orbit of Tatooine? Something we could not detect because it was out of the range of the magic shields?"  
  
Palomene only shook her head. "The stabilising of the planet's orbit is not natural, nor is whatever caused it to move from the path it has followed for countless centuries. I fear that what happened to Tatooine was intended to be a warning. It seems hard to believe, but judging by the amount of control that they used in manipulating Tatooine's orbit they could have torn the planet apart, instead they chose only to inflict a disaster that would forever change the lives of the people living there. Although we have not heard from Tatooine I do not believe that they have wiped out the population."  
  
"Then why have we heard no cries for assistance?" The Queen's voice was still disbelieving. She would not accept what Palomene could feel was true, not without direct proof of what had happened to Tatooine. A few readings from a satellite and the screams of a hysterical teenager would never be enough to convince her.  
  
"It is possible that the people decided to throw their lot in with those who caused this rather than run the risk of further disaster. At the moment we should be thankful that no other planet has been attacked as well. People with the power to destroy worlds must surely have the technology to travel in hyperspace."  
  
"You will take some of the Senshi to investigate Tatooine?"  
  
"In a few days I will leave you and I will go to Mau to speak with my sister and the other Guardians. Perhaps we may be able to find a peaceful resolution to what has transpired at Tatooine and may be spreading to other distant worlds. I will continue to try and find what information I can from the Senshi of these worlds and their rulers, but we may have to assume that some have already given in to whoever is attacking us."  
  
"Until we know more about what is facing us, we shall take no more action than to watch carefully and wait for information to come to us. I want your word that you will not disobey me in this."  
  
"Your Majesty, I fear that whatever is happening is a far greater threat to our way of life than you understand."  
  
The Queen stood and walked to a window, her manner towards the Guardian becoming cold. She was not used to having her thoughts and opinion contradicted. Her eyes were more dangerous than Palomene had ever seen them.  
  
"Palomene, your vague feelings of doom have tormented us all often. It is enough that I have agreed to your wishes to seek information about this supposed attack, but I will not believe there is any danger until I see real evidence of what has transpired on Tatooine. You will say nothing to the Senshi and I will hear no more about this unless you have proof.  
  
The Queen turned back to Palomene, her voice cold. "What happened to Tatooine was clearly an accident."  
  
Trying to conceal her anger at the Queen's refusal to hear of something that disrupted the perfect calm of the world she lived in, Palomene could only bow. "Then I will take my leave", the Guardian said softly, "Goodnight, Your Majesty."  
  
She started to walk from the room, not looking back or stopping until she heard the Queen whisper her name.  
  
"Do you believe Chie was right?" The Queen sighed sadly, meeting Palomene's eyes and trying to consider the story presented to her. "That there is an Invasion force headed towards Coruscant?"  
  
"I believe that we must assume the worst, Your Majesty." Palomene paused, her eyes staring at the floor as she made her terrible pronouncement. "I believe that we must prepare for war." 


	4. Chapter Four

**Echoes of the Future**

_"When I woke up, I knew in a second that something had changed. Finding out exactly what had happened took a lot longer, because after all these years of peace, none of us had ever thought that it could come to war. And that is what frightened me the most."_

  
**Chapter Four**

Marianth awoke with a splitting headache.   
All she could feel, all she knew, was pain. Every fibre of her being ached, and her body was full of heat, of fire. Dimly, a part of her mind reached out with her other senses, seeking something comforting and familiar amid the haze of shining light that seemed to cloud her being.   
"No", a voice said gently, and Marianth thought that she had heard it before, "you must rest now."   
A soothing coolness wrapped itself around her mind and Marianth gratefully embraced it, slipping back into sleep without another thought. 

"Has her fever broken yet?" Princess Amaterasu's voice was full of concern for her friend. She was still incredibly distressed that Palomene would not let her visit the Senshi in the medical bay, for even though she feared whatever illness had struck the girl down, the Princess wanted reassurance that Marianth would be alright.   
"Don't worry, Princess", Palomene said, forcing a smile and turning the Princess around to push her gently from the room, "Marianth will be fine in a few days."   
Amaterasu sighed and nodded her head. "I will go back to my lessons then." She walked softly from the room, her light-slippered feet making no sound on the tiled floor of the throne room.   
"She has never been so dedicated to her studies before", Queen Amaterasu said, her voice thick with sorrow.   
"She's frightened, Your Majesty." Palomene's voice was little more than a whisper.   
"We all are." 

'Teki consulted with the doctors for a long time before they allowed her in to visit Marianth. In the end, the only reason they decided in her favour was that she had dedicated much of her own studies to that of medicine, and it was possible that her presence and abilities might make a difference to the other Senshi's condition.   
And in the end, sitting and talking to Marianth in her coma seemed to make little difference. 'Teki's depression began to affect the other Senshi, who were still disallowed to visit, and Sailor Domus Prime started avoiding Princess Amaterasu in order to prevent her from seeing how hopeless it all seemed.   
One morning, about a week after the attack, 'Teki found herself in her room, rummaging through a chest which had been underneath her bed. In this place she had hidden all the remnants of her childhood, putting them away as she grew up and became the warrior that she was required to be. But her stress was fast becoming too much for 'Teki to carry on her own, and so she went searching for happier memories to use as a shield against Marianth's pain.   
'Teki found what she wanted almost immediately, and hugged the much-loved stuffed ewok to her chest. Replacing the chest under her bed, 'Teki walked quickly down to the medical bay, where she tucked the ewok under one of Marianth's arms.   
"Take care of her, Jonathan", 'Teki ordered softly. "Let her know how much we need her. Bring Marianth back to us." 

Marianth drifted in a place between dreams and awakening. She heard voices, sometimes talking about her, sometimes not, always in whispered tones. She could not tell the intent of those whose plans she overheard and she did not know if those she listened to were her friends or not.   
Above all else, the searing heat that penetrated every part of her body distracted her. Her planet sense was screaming to her, telling her that something was wrong and that nothing she could do would ever make it right again.   
And so she drifted, listening to the screams of her world and its people, wishing that she had been there to change things.   
And then, the darkness lightened, and she saw before her the face of a woman, a humanoid with pointed ears and bluish skin, black penetrating eyes and hair the colour of blood. She wore a low cut purple dress that emphasised her rather dramatic chest, and she cast the impression of being one who never smiled, like Palomene, but unlike Palomene, this woman did not seem content.   
Marianth was suddenly frightened at the wave of hatred that swept over her, emanating from the woman in her dream, who smiled cruelly. "I have a message for you, little soldier", she said, her tone both mocking and painful. "Tell your Queen that she must surrender the Sapphire Crystal and Coruscant to me, or else I will attack every other planet as I have yours. Tell Amaterasu that she will give in to the Dark Kingdom, or she and everyone in her world will die. Can you remember that message, little soldier?"   
Marianth nodded fiercely in her dream, and a fresh wave of pain washed over her. The red-haired woman laughed at her suffering, but suddenly appeared startled when a warmth appeared near to Marianth, bringing comfort and release.   
"Marianth, you are needed", a deep voice told her, and she believed it.   
She turned her head and saw a bright light before her. Ignoring the woman who seemed to bring her pain, Marianth stepped towards the brightness and stepped into consciousness. 

'Teki nearly squealed with delight when Marianth's eyes opened no more than a minute after she had handed over Jonathan the stuffed ewok. "Are you awake?" she asked breathlessly.   
Marianth looked around the room in the medical bay for a little while, taking in her surroundings. Although her movements seemed as fluid as before, 'Teki had the distinct impression that Marianth was more wary than before, as if she was frightened of something. Marianth saw her questioning look and smiled. "I'll be fine", she said, and if her voice cracked a little as she spoke, neither girl mentioned it.   
"I'm glad", 'Teki said while smiling herself. "We've all been really worried about you. Especially the Princess; she's been absolutely insufferable. Now that you're awake, I will let her know that she will be able to visit you soon." 'Teki was already sending out a thought to the Senshi guarding Princess Amaterasu, passing on the good news and then informing Palomene of what had happened.   
Marianth looked down at the ewok she was holding. "Is he yours?" she asked, looking at the bear oddly and remembering the voice in her dreams, and 'Teki nodded. "Does he have a name?"   
"He's Jonathan. An old friend from when I was a child. He and I used to play pranks on everyone in the Palace on Domus Prime, much to the disappointment of my mother. She always believed that I was a rotten child and that Jonathan was a bad influence on me." Marianth chuckled and 'Teki smiled in response. 'Teki took a deep breath before speaking again, her tone now serious. "Do you know what happened?"   
Marianth's arms tightened convulsively around Jonathan as she shuddered. "I have to speak to the Queen", she said in a small voice, her blue eyes terrified, "I have to tell her."   
"The Queen will be here in a moment", Palomene said from the doorway, "You have no need to be afraid anymore, Marianth. We will protect you."   
"No one can protect us", Marianth's voice was a horrified whisper, "they will come, and they will kill us all. No one is safe from them."   
"From who?" 'Teki's green-blue eyes were wide, and the temperature in the room seemed to her to drop several degrees quite suddenly.   
Marianth shook her head as she remembered, two tears falling to the bed. "They say they are from a place called the Dark Kingdom, but I do not know anything more about it than that name. And her face." She closed her eyes, remembering those horrible eyes, with their unnatural black irises.   
The Queen glided into the room silently followed by Kako Shinwa, smiling as she saw Marianth awake, though her eyes remained concerned. "We are glad to see you looking improved, Sailor Tatooine", she said in a voice that showed genuine concern, "My daughter will especially be glad to hear that you have recovered."   
"Thank you, Your Majesty", the blonde girl tried to give a bow of a sort from her place sitting up in the bed.   
"Sailor Domus Prime", the Queen turned to 'Teki, "We have much to discuss with Sailor Tatooine. For now, would you leave us?"   
"Please", the word burst from Marianth without conscious thought as she clutched the toy she held to her chest, "I would like it if 'Teki stayed."   
For an instant, the Queen looked as if she would like to debate this, but she acquiesced with a nod, sitting in a chair Palomene provided her with. "Well then, Sailor Tatooine, could you tell us what happened?"   
Marianth blushed a little. "I don't know all of the details yet, Your Majesty, I will have to return to Tatooine to find out many of the answers you need, but I know that will not be possible for some time now."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Tatooine is currently occupied by enemies of our way of life."   
The Queen gasped, one hand coming up to cover her mouth, but Palomene merely nodded, as if she had expected this turn of events. 'Teki watched the two of them closely, monitoring their reactions to what Marianth was probably about to say.   
Two more tears fell, and Marianth made a small noise like a sob. "Both my parents are dead, along with countless others. I do not know how they attacked, or what they did especially, all I know is that when I tried to reach out to people I knew in the Palace, I could not find them." 'Teki knew how much it was costing Marianth to remain calm, so she took one of her friend's hands and squeezed it gently. Marianth's blue eyes flashed to her for a second, before turning to Palomene as the Guardian spoke.   
"Marianth", she spoke gently, as if she understood the girl's fear, "we would like it if you regained your Senshi form. The bond you have with your planet will be stronger then, and it will be easier for you to find out what has happened to Tatooine."   
Marianth nodded, pushing her sorrow to the back of her mind, focussing all her thoughts on being calm and unemotional. She tried to draw on the well of power that existed deep within her, but the comforting gentle green light that usually suffused her heart had disappeared. Her eyes opened wide, and she stared up at Palomene in complete and utter terror, as the last remnant of her life before the attack had been taken away from her. Without her power as Sailor Tatooine, she really had nothing left.   
'Teki knew instinctively what had happened, and she leapt forward to embrace Marianth, holding the older girl against herself as she sobbed brokenly. But as quickly as they started, Marianth stopped her tears, looking up defiantly, and it was then that 'Teki saw the maturity in her eyes that had been hidden before under her mask of being as blonde as she could be.   
Marianth closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath. With a small gesture of her hand she drew from subspace a small wand, topped with a globe on which two overlapping circles had been inscribed. It had been a gift to Marianth from her mother, a long time ago, when she first started her Senshi training. "Something to aid your concentration", her mother had said, "Sometimes it helps."   
Marianth looked at the small toy, remembering the joy of that first transformation, when both wand and words were needed to summon the power. "Tatooine Power", she said in a whisper, "Make up!" There was a flash of light unlike anything Marianth had ever known, starting deep within her and then expanding outward to engulf her completely. A searing heat brushed against her skin, lightly touching, but not burning Marianth, and she was aware of her clothes changing. An aura of power suffused her as she opened her eyes, the familiar power of the Senshi, only she knew it was completely different.   
And looking down at her fuku, Marianth saw further evidence of the change that had taken place to her. Her skirt was a pale bleached yellow, as if faded by sunlight, as were the bands on her gloves and collar. Her front bow was orange as before and after leaning forward and twisting some Marianth checked that her back bow was still blue, the two ribbons being the colours of the twin suns of Tatooine.   
Closing her eyes, Marianth touched the power deep within her, reaching beyond herself, out beyond the nearest stars, reaching beyond everything she could touch without the amplification of her Senshi bond, and touched Tatooine.   
The first thing she felt was the heat, it was so hot, this world was never meant to be this hot. And empty. She could feel it as her jungles dehydrated and started to die, the creatures living on her surface were all desperately seeking water from any source, the rivers had suddenly seemed to disappear, evaporated and burnt from the atmosphere. And then she reached out to her cities, to find many of them seemingly deserted. No one remained in the forest towns, and as she searched out to find the Palace she found her heart breaking. The walls had crumbled, ruins marked the places were she had grown up and experienced so much.   
And Marianth knew, without sensing the locations of their bodies, that her parents were indeed dead, as so many others were. Linked so completely with Tatooine, Marianth asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to: What happened here?   
Back on Coruscant, Palomene laid a hand on Marianth's arm, sharing the vision with the others in the medical bay. 

_Life on Tatooine was peaceful, quiet. The jungles provided sustenance for all; the light from the suns was never too bright. It was always summer, the air moist and warm, a favourite destination for tourists.   
Suddenly and quite unnaturally, both suns were strangely eclipsed, the day cast into darkness. Those in the Palace immediately went on full alert, the volunteer soldiers and Queen Starwatcher all tried desperately to find out what is transpiring. There was a flash of light within the meeting room, and suddenly a woman was standing there, the woman of Marianth's dream, with her flame-red hair, bluish skin and elongated ears. She was taller than anyone else in the room, wearing a low cut purple dress that drew the eyes of the men and some of the women in the room.   
"You will surrender control of your planet to me, and renounce your loyalties to Coruscant", she said in a harsh voice to her stunned audience. "Or else."   
Queen Starwatcher looked as shocked as anyone else. "Do you know what it is that you ask?" she said. "Our ties with Coruscant have lasted since before the birth of the Sapphire Millennium. It would be impossible to break such a bond."   
The woman shook her head. "If you do not swear your loyalty to me, I will destroy you." There was little emotion in her stance whatsoever other than a hatred and determination. Her eyes sparkled with fire and as she snapped her fingers, thirty soldiers appeared behind her, all armed. One, dressed in a grey uniform with red decoration, stepped forward and shot Liamen Kiarah who had been advisor to the Queen for more than thirty years. The evil woman laughed as the others from Tatooine looked on horrified, but Queen Starwatcher still stood proud and would not speak.   
"Not even to save your people?" The redhead asked her question with excessive drama, sweeping one hand out to draw everyone's attention to outside, where the unnatural eclipse had covered Tatooine's surface in darkness. Purple lightning crackled in the sky, striking randomly throughout the city.   
"We will be loyal to our Queen", Queen Starwatcher said, "no matter what you do to us, they will fight you. You should beware of the Senshi." She drew herself up, calling upon the power of Tatooine and throwing it out at the woman in the form of a bolt of light. But a wall of darkness that surrounded her group absorbed the fiery energy, so that no one was harmed by Sailor Tatooine's most powerful attack.   
The woman smiled at Queen Starwatcher. "Oh, don't worry", she said politely, "I have plans for the Senshi." A flash of light blinded all in the room for a moment, and both she and her soldiers disappeared.   
Outside, there was a brief rumble of thunder on the horizon, and then all hell broke loose. _

Marianth screamed at the remembered pain, as the surface of Tatooine was torn apart, the people massacred, the atmosphere destroyed. She felt the unnatural pull of gravity suddenly moving her closer to her stars, so that they burned her so much, nothing was right anymore. Everything was pain and agony and loss.   
Palomene tightened her grip on Marianth's arm, bringing the Senshi back to herself. Marianth's eyes were haunted by her grief, and no one in the room was unaffected by what they had seen.   
"Sleep now", Palomene murmured softly, and Marianth found herself closing her eyes, falling back against her pillows in a deep slumber.   
'Teki turned to look at her Queen for guidance or advice, and was surprised to see that her normally controlled monarch crying. Reaching a hand up to her own face, 'Teki realised that she too was weeping. "What are we to do?" she asked in a broken voice.   
"There is nothing we can do at the moment", Palomene said to her. "We can only hope that they will not attack us again before we are ready."   
"None of us could stop such an attack. Not even our combined powers would be able to protect our people."   
The Queen looked up quickly, her eyes shinning with tears. "There is one power that would be able to stop them", she murmured, fingering a locket that hung at her breast.   
'Teki did not understand, but remained silent as Palomene stepped forward to put a restraining hand on her Queen's arm. "It will not come to that, Your Majesty. We will stop them."   
"Let us hope so." 

Princess Amaterasu ran through the Palace, trying to be as dignified as possible while getting to where she was wanted in the quickest time imaginable. Somewhere behind her, the Senshi that 'Teki had put to watching her were following, but Princess Amaterasu simply did not care if they kept up.   
Dashing out one of the large sets of double doors that marked the corridor, Princess Amaterasu sighed happily at the moonlit sky. Two of Coruscant's moons were visible tonight; painting everything in pale silver light that seemed almost magical. Glancing to each side quickly, she ran through the gardens, one hand holding the end of her skirt so that she would not trip.   
Finally, she broke through the trees to find herself in the glade that hosted Sailor Coruscant's statue. Standing on the far side of the fountain was a man who seemed a little worried, and she ran up and embraced him before he had a chance to realise that she was near, planting her lips against his in a passionate kiss.   
"Hello, Princess Amaterasu." Prince Nazoru murmured, stepping away from her embrace awkwardly and bowing with overdone formality.   
She looked up at him, a little started at his non-response to her presence. "What is wrong?" she asked, taking a step back self-consciously.   
"Nothing is wrong", he said, trying to smile convincingly and knowing that she could see through him. Finally he sighed and looked away, sitting down by the fountain's edge. "I was reminded by your guardians today that you are my sacred Princess who I have to serve until death."   
"What?" She looked completely confused.   
"I was also told that if I lay a hand on you, they would do some rather serious damage to certain parts of my anatomy."   
Princess Amaterasu looked furious, eyes as cold as those on the statue behind her. "I will kill those girls", she muttered angrily.   
"They have a very valid point", Prince Nazoru said, and the Princess turned those icy blue eyes on him. "I don't want to upset your mother, so I think it best if I court you properly. If you will allow it of course."   
"What do you mean?" She took a step away from him, suddenly frightened.   
He looked a little terrified himself as he reached for one of her hands, admiring for an instant her long pale fingers. "Princess, I have fallen in love with you", he said simply, wondering if he had gone insane to tell her that.   
Her eyes met his as if seeking confirmation or reassurance, he could not tell which. "Please tell me you are not lying", she whispered, sinking to the ground and pulling her knees up in front of her so that she could wrap her arms around them.   
Prince Nazoru knelt down beside her, taking her hands in his. "I could never lie to you."   
The Princess looked down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze and unsure of what would happen next. "I fell in love with you when we first met", she whispered so softly that he almost could not be sure he heard her correctly, "but I could never tell you." She blushed, horrified that she was revealing so much of herself.   
He reached out a hand to tilt her chin up so that she was looking at him, and hoped that all that he felt showed in his face. She was the first to move, just slightly, and they kissed under the moonlight in the shadow of Sailor Coruscant's statue.   
A flash of light caused the two young people to break apart, to see a group of angry Senshi looking incredibly menacing, all showing signs of losing control of their powers. 'Lailen stood at the front of the group, and it was no mist that seemed to flash in her hair. "I thought I told you to stay away from the Princess", she said in a tone full of fury.   
"I was actually just giving the Princess my reasons for the way I intend to treat her", Prince Nazoru said as he got to his feet, offering Princess Amaterasu a hand up from the ground. "And now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have to go meet with the Queen." He walked quickly from the gardens, leaving a group of stunned Senshi in his wake as well as a very confused Princess.   
'_He loves me?_' she thought over and over, trying to make herself believe it, '_is it possible?_'   
Sighing to herself, Amaterasu turned and walked away in the opposite direction to the Prince, heading to her rooms where she intended to spend most of the night thinking over this most dramatic turn of events. After a moment's deliberation, the Senshi split into two groups, one to follow the Prince, the other to escort the Princess back to her room. 

The following day on Coruscant dawned overcast, with heavy clouds obscuring the sun and wreaking some small havoc with travellers and some communications. Princess Amaterasu awoke late, as she often did when the sky was darker than usual, and no one commented when she was late to class. The fact that she had staid up half the night pondering the sincerity of Prince Nazoru's words had nothing to do with her lethargy, nor did the fact that she had spent the other half of the night dreaming of him, and of what she would do to him if she ever managed to corner him when they were truly alone. If anyone had asked, Amaterasu had decided to say that she had been up studying from her protocol textbooks. She could recite those things forwards and backwards, and she was reasonably certain that there was not a person in the Galaxy whom she did not know how to address.   
Around midday, she was allowed down in the medical bay, where Marianth seemed to be recovering nicely. They talked for some time, but Marianth told the Princess nothing of what had happened to her world. She simply said that the excitement of the ball had triggered the fever that had made her ill, and that Palomene believed it had something to do with the change of seasons on Tatooine.   
If Marianth seemed more subdued than normal, the Princess did not notice it, being too excited with her own news of what had passed between the Prince and her. Marianth had never seen the Princess so glowingly happy, filled with joy and completely ignoring the fact that her relationship with the Prince had most likely been arranged by Palomene and the Queen.   
The day progressed in a normal fashion for the Princess, and she was kept unaware of the preparations for war that were taking place all around the kingdoms of the Sapphire Millennium. 

"Your forces are moving towards Toxtenkopp, my Queen", Hematite said as he bowed deeply to her, "We shall be there before the week is out."   
Seated on her carved bone throne, the one he knew only as the Queen of Darkness smiled, her blood red hair flaming out around her in a display of power. Her eyes shone with both passion and a consuming desire for the destruction of all that was part of the Sapphire Millennium. Hematite ran a hand through his short blonde hair somewhat nervously, ill at ease in front of the woman he had sworn to serve.   
"What news of Coruscant?" Her voice was soft and sweet, full of an innocence that the Queen did not possess. The first time he had heard her voice in his dreams, he had believed her lies about wanting to change the Galaxy for the better.   
She had told him that she had travelled far, from a different part of the Universe, which had begun like the Sapphire Millennium and ended in darkness and hatred. He had believed the Queen of Darkness when she said that she was in taking control of the Galaxy from Queen Amaterasu in order to save it from itself. It was only later that he learned from the youma that the Queen had been the one to bring hatred to her Galaxy, and that she intended to do the same in this one, and so on until she ruled as much of the universe as she could. The Queen was immortal, or as close to it as possible, for he had heard it said that her and her armies had been travelling for close to a thousand years before they had arrived at the edges of the Galaxy.   
"General Amatite told me that they have discovered what happened to Tatooine", Hematite answered her with a neutral face, "It was sooner than we had expected, it seems that we underestimated the young Sailor Tatooine's link with her planet. The Senshi on Coruscant are thinking to prepare themselves for attack, but they have done little to prepare the other worlds of the Galaxy."   
"Will they anticipate our next move?" She looked around her throne room at her minions, but her ice-cold words were intended for her General alone.   
"We do not believe so, my Queen. General Amatite is keeping close watch on those of Coruscant, and Sailor Toxtenkopp shows no signs of anxiety other than those displayed by the other Senshi. We can only hope that her father will accede to the demands we shall make, and his people can escape slaughter, for I know that if 'Lailen was on Toxtenkopp her people would resist. Without their Senshi Princess to lead the mercenary forces in a united attack, they have no hope of surviving an attack."   
The Queen smiled at the thought of such an onslaught, and Hematite privately feared the enjoyment she would take if such a battle took place. He had seen her after the destruction of Tatooine, the Dark Queen had seemed engorged by the pain and suffering her power had created. Her eyes had glowed with power and a normally concealed madness. It was only then that Hematite began to realise that death, for him and his people, may have been a better choice than serving this monster.   
"Proceed with your duties, General Hematite", she said, dismissing him to return to her musings. As Hematite teleported himself to another part of the great destroyer, the Dark Queen's youma attendants rushed forward to assist the Queen should she need them.   
"Watch over the General", she said to a shadowed form camouflaged against the back wall of the throne room. "We are uncertain as to where his heart's loyalties lie. Be certain he does not betray us." The near-invisible youma disappeared completely from sight, and the Queen sensed rather than saw it running out of the room to find Hematite.   
"At the end of the week, we will gain another world for our collection." The Queen spoke to herself, smiling. "Are you watching, Amaterasu?" 


	5. Chapter Five

**Echoes of the Future**

  
_"There was a short time of peace, of preparation, but our dreams were troubled. As we wandered in shadows of reality, after a while no one could tell what messages were real and which illusion. All we could hope was that somehow, someone would make sense of the images and tell us what the dreaming meant."_

**Chapter Five**

'Teki stood in a deep forest, much like those on her home world. The trees reached towards the sky, so that she could barely make out the tops of them, and the undergrowth was thick and lush. She was standing by the bank of a river, and the sun shone down on her. In the sky hung three moons, and she realised that she was indeed somewhere on her homeworld.   
"Please, come with me", said a small voice behind her, and she turned, startled. A child stood there, no more than eight years old, with reddish-brown hair cut short, save for a pretty thin braid that was tied on one side. She was dressed in robes that reminded the Senshi of Master Shinwa but on her forehead shone the sigil of her planet, marking her as one Senshi-born. "My name is not important", the girl said in answer to 'Teki's unasked question. "Please, there is much you have to understand."   
'Teki took a step towards her, and held out her hand. The child took it, and started moving at a run through the forest, dragging 'Teki behind her. She barely had enough time to notice that the child's feet did not truly seem to touch the ground between strides as they careened around trees and over obstacles. It seemed that only 'Teki's extra strength as a Senshi kept her going when normally she would be tired beyond belief at such a long period of exertion.   
When finally they reached the other side of the forest, the sun was much higher in a sky that had seemed to be at early morning when she first found herself there. "Rhiannon", the child spoke her real name, one 'Teki had rarely heard since leaving Domus Prime, "look."   
On the plain before her a vast battle was taking place. Great numbers of people had massed here, and she could not tell who they were, or which side was winning. All she could see was slaughter, as ground troops met on the field, some on foot and others using various vehicles. Overhead fighters screamed and landing shuttles were escorted to clear patches of ground. Laser fire danced in the air and was repelled by shields and lightsabres. And amid it all came an occasional flash of blue light from Senshi magic, but it seemed to make little difference.   
"Are you showing me the future of my world?" 'Teki shuddered in sudden fear, and the link between her and Domus Prime seemed to tremble in response.   
"You are seeing what you have to be shown. A battle is being fought before you; you must choose what happens next. Look at both sides of the field, and decide what path we will take." The child suddenly looked over her shoulder, as if expecting someone to be there, or as if she was frightened that someone would be there. "Rhiannon, you have to leave this dream now. Please remember what you have seen." The girl gave a small wave and smiled, and a flash of power stung 'Teki's eyes, so that she squinted them closed tightly before opening them again. 

"It doesn't matter what we do, Palomene, my power will never return to it's former strength", Marianth sighed, flopping down on one of the mats that lined the floor of the training room. "I will never be able to avenge my people."   
"We have been through this", Palomene said, remaining on her feet, one hand on her hip. "Your powers have no doubt changed. Tatooine's strength has changed its focus, and so must you. So long as you keep reaching into the past, you will never touch the future."   
"I can barely manage the most simple of tasks, calling up a transformation, and yet you expect me to be able to fight for revenge against that evil being? Palomene, you have gone insane." Much against her self-control, Marianth found herself sobbing, her chest heaving as she tried to contain her emotions.   
"Dry your eyes", Palomene commanded sternly, giving the distraught girl no sympathy, "and hand me your power stick."   
At this, Marianth looked up, shock written plainly on her face. "But no one may touch a Senshi's power wand save that Senshi, or they will die."   
"A Guardian may", Palomene said simply, "though that is hardly common knowledge." And it was clear that Palomene intended to say nothing more on the subject.   
Marianth cast a hand to one side, as if she was reaching for something. As she turned her wrist slightly, she closed her fingers around empty air, but the hand she brought back to her herself was clutching a small cylindrical object similar in size and shape to a thick pen. It was forest green in colour, topped by a gold sphere with the sigil of Tatooine, two interlinked hearts, embossed upon it. Almost reverently, she passed the power stick to Palomene.   
Palomene took a deep breath as though preparing herself for something, then her hair flew out from her body as she was engulfed in a white light. It faded as suddenly as it appeared, but instead of her fuku, Palomene was now wearing the white-robed gown of a Guardian. She knelt by the window whispering softly for a moment as if in prayer, before she got back to her feet.   
She pointed the power stick at the ground, and traced out a circle around herself. Then, looking up quite suddenly, Palomene cried out in a ringing voice.   
"Tatooine, the Guardian calls upon you! Lend your power to refresh this object, the physical embodiment of the great link between you and your Chosen. Take the light of my star and renew the strength of your Senshi!"   
For an instant, the room was silent, then the circle Palomene had drawn invisibly before flashed with light, a circular wall of light around the Guardian, and the room hummed with power. Marianth found herself suddenly blinded by the light that shone around Palomene, a golden aura of power. The air vibrated on a frequency that seemed a hauntingly familiar melody to Marianth, but though she tried to seize it and make the song hers, as she knew it ought to be, she could not. And when Marianth was again able to see Palomene through the wall of power she had created, it looked as of there was someone else standing in her place, a brown-haired woman, with strange spiral-shaped odango on the side of her head. But the most odd thing was her face, a mirror of Marianth's own. She smiled at Marianth.   
Then the room was returned to normal, and the Guardian was herself again. The aura of power had disappeared completely, and she stood with head bowed and hands clasped together in front of her chest. Palomene opened her eyes and smiled slightly at the startled-looking Marianth, passing back the power stick.   
"Umm, thank you", Marianth said nervously, cautiously looking down at the wand. The handle was now a soft yellow, the colour of golden sandy beaches and one of the two suns of Tatooine. It was the same size and weight as before. Now however, a silver star topped her power stick, the five fine points sharp and exact. Etched into the smooth surface at the centre of the star was the sigil for Coruscant as before.   
Blue eyes flashed up curiously, questioning Palomene silently.   
"Why don't you try your highest-level transformation again", the Guardian suggested gently. Marianth nodded and slowly got to her feet, holding the power stick firmly in her right hand.   
She took a deep breath to calm the fluttering in her stomach before she called out at the top of her voice, "Tatooine Planet Power, Make-Up!"   
Yellow flame danced around her, and she spun within it, caught up in a sandstorm of power and light. Burning, cleansing, refreshing, the flames burned away her old self, replacing it with a body made of pure energy. It touched something deep within her and she turned around slowly, feeling as a ribbon of flame wrapped itself around her body. In a flash of cool blue energy, the flames were transformed into a bodysuit of the softest material, yet Marianth knew it would be stronger than any metal alloy. Flames licked at her feet, then were cooled into little blue shoes that sparkled like glass slippers. From the tips of her fingers to her elbows they passed next, and in a wave of ecstasy Marianth pulled her hands in across her body as if seeking to capture the warmth that teased her senses. But another flicker of blue touched her like ice, and the flames were now white gloves, cuffed by golden bands.   
Her long blonde hair danced around her and was caught up and pulled back, so that a small blue tendril of energy could tie it in a small bow, even as a wave spun around her waist and formed the gold skirt that encircled her. A blue bow was tied on Marianth's back and an orange one on her front. There was one further flash of light, as a gold tiara appeared on her forehead, set with a sapphire of deepest blue and a deep blue choker tied itself around her neck.   
At some point, Marianth's feet met the floor again, and the flames that had danced around her disappeared as the elation that had swept her up disbursed, leaving her feeling somewhat empty.   
Marianth met Palomene's gaze with a weak smile. "Wow", was all she could say.   
The Guardian smiled herself, warmly, and Marianth realised anew that she did not know very much about the Guardian. "Now", Palomene said in a somewhat stern tone, her face resuming its normal neutral look, "you should meditate to determine the nature of your powers, much as you did when you were trained on Mau."   
Sailor Tatooine rolled her eyes good naturedly, but did as she was told, sitting herself cross-legged on the floor and closing her eyes. 

"Tatooine touched her full power today", Amatite said softly into the commlink.   
"I will inform her Majesty", Hematite replied, "Stay safe."   
"You too." 

Prince Nazoru dreamed that he stood in space, watching the Galaxy as if from a great distance. It looked so odd seen from this angle, as if he was viewing a map. From outside the Galaxy there came a single spark of light, and it moved to one of the outer of the billions of stars in the Galaxy. That light then flickered and died, leaving a black spot in its absence.   
"What do you see?" The man standing next to him seemed to remind Prince Nazoru of someone. He was dressed in an absurd costume, all colours and patterns, but his eyes were darkly serious in a way that Nazoru felt he should be apologising for.   
"One of the stars of the Galaxy just died, collapsing into a brown dwarf." Nazoru realised that his voice sounded oddly apathetic and wondered at that.   
"Is that it? I thought that someone must have smothered its light."   
"No person could do that."   
"Are you so sure? Look again."   
As Prince Nazoru watched, one by one the stars closest to that first one flickered and died. The darkness spread, in what appeared to be a great spiral, until only the Core Worlds remained bright, though a few others fought to shine. But after a time, they began to dim, and then only one star remained.   
"What happens now?" he asked his strange companion.   
"That has not been decided. There are still too many choices to be made before we reach this point. Watch."   
Prince Nazoru looked out, hoping to see some spark of hope that would re-ignite the lights of the Galaxy, restoring it to its former beauty.   
Suddenly, a soft blue light began to glow from the one remaining star, and it grew in size and intensity, spreading and touching every dead star and even beyond. The light suddenly flared into brightness and power, and Prince Nazoru felt it burning through his body, blinding him. Suddenly he felt himself being forced from the dream into wakefulness. 

"I wish to take Marianth with me when I return to Mau tonight, Your Majesty", Palomene said. "If she is to be trained again in the use of her power, the Guardians should supervise her progress, especially when one considers what Prince Nazoru said this morning of his latest vision."   
"That we are running out of time." Queen Amaterasu finished what Palomene could not say. "Can we trust him?"   
"He is Chie's son, and was trained by bother her and Kassanda. I fear that what he says is true. I wish it were otherwise, and I wish I knew where they would strike next. That is why I must go to Mau immediately, to see what I can discover about our enemy."   
"Be careful, Palomene", the Queen said softly, "I fear for your safety."   
"Have you had a premonition?" Kako Shinwa's words were as soft and shadowed as those of Palomene's, laced with a fear of some unknown destiny.   
"Not as such", the Queen's voice was almost soulless, and Palomene recognised the tone of her words as prophecy, even if the Queen did not, "I just feel that something terrible is about to happen. And none of us will be able to stop it."   
"Do not fear for me, Your Majesty." Palomene was surprised to find how much of an effort it was for her to keep her tone light, "I will return in a few days. You stay safe."   
Her gaze changed direction abruptly as Palomene suddenly found herself acting on an unknown instinct. "Kako Shinwa, I place the Queen's protection in your hands. Guard her as I would, your lifeblood before hers, your soul in my place. She is your task and duty, your mission and destiny, your life and your heart."   
"I hear and I obey", Master Shinwa spoke the ritual words that he should have had no way of knowing, an oath that was as secret as any that Sailor Mau held hidden in her heart. "My soul is bound to her for eternity, I am her servant and bodyguard. I will be as a shadow to her, a light in the darkness, the blade that serves and protects, a friend and guardian."   
The Queen's eyes widened as she watched this exchange, realising the depth of what was taking place as Kako swore to take Palomene's place, a position that had only ever been held by a Senshi previously. As he finished the ritual phrase, Palomene seemed to regain herself and as she heard his vow, her face paled.   
"It seems I have more to talk to Kassanda about than I thought", she said, sounding somewhat terrified. "Strange forces are starting to make their presence felt."   
"Be calm, Guardian Palomene", Master Shinwa said, "This was meant to happen. Can you not feel it in the Spirit Force?"   
"I can, and that is what worries me." 

"Cheer up, Princess, I'll be back soon." Marianth smiled, squeezing the Princess' hand.   
"Do you promise?" The words made her sound small and vulnerable, as if she did not believe that the promise would be kept.   
"I promise. I just need to go back to Mau for a little while, to sort out my powers. I can't keep my oath to protect you if I can't be Sailor Tatooine. So smile for me, and I'll be back in a few weeks. I'll even take care of Palomene for you."   
At this the Princess laughed and Marianth bowed deeply, walking from the room on light feet. Princess Amaterasu sighed, and turned to talk to Prince Nazoru so that she did not hear Marianth's parting words to 'Teki, who stood on guard at the doorway.   
"Watch over my Princess. Keep her safe from our enemy." 

Prince Emlyn held Palomene tightly to him, running a hand down her cheek to brush the line of her jaw. "I will miss you, my guardian angel", he said, and he gently kissed the sigil of Coruscant on her forehead. A shiver of premonition ran through Palomene, and she wondered at its meaning. "Are you certain I can't come with you?"   
"Yes", Palomene nodded, "the less people on Mau the better at this time. You will be able to do more good on Ishta-Three, which is why you must return there and prepare your people for the war that is coming."   
"I will see you in three weeks then, when you come back to Coruscant."   
"I love you."   
"I know." They kissed, and it was all Palomene could do to make herself walk away to her ship and leave Coruscant. 

Among others, Prince Tirah and Sailor Alderaan came to see off Marianth and Palomene. The two had been seen together often over the previous week, and the Princess was beginning to have her suspicions about the pair. As the Guardian's specially designed ship left the main Palace hangar, Prince Tirah exchanged a meaningful glance with the Senshi, who smiled before walking away to join the other Senshi for training. 

She stood in an empty place, alone. It was not really dark, for although everything around her was black, she could see herself clearly; it was just empty. Then she turned around, prompted by an unknown instinct, and saw a beautiful woman standing before her. The stranger seemed hauntingly familiar, her long brown hair flowed down to dance around her knees, and she was dressed in a fuku with a combination of colours that were unfamiliar. The stranger smiled at her.   
"Who are you?" The words slipped from her in a rush, and she was answered by a laugh that sounded almost like her own.   
"You can not guess?" The woman twirled before her in a youthful movement, and the black skirt of her fuku flared out. "I am Sailor Coruscant." Some of the shock she felt must have registered on her face, for the Senshi quickly added in a somewhat depreciating tone, "You know, the Chosen One of prophecy, the only one who can save the Universe, Senshi of Death and Rebirth?"   
Still silent, the watcher could say nothing. Shaking her head, the Senshi threw her hands up in the air like she was wishing for something. "Great, the girl has never heard of me", she spoke as if to someone else, "Now what am I supposed to do?"   
The one who called herself Sailor Coruscant paused, listening to an answer the watcher could not hear. She stared off into middle distance, before turning to the watcher. "Do you really not know who I am?" she said in a gentle voice.   
Suddenly she could speak again. "I know who Sailor Coruscant is, I am just a little surprised to meet you. I always just thought you were a myth, that is what Palomene told me."   
"Well, you cannot always trust what Palomene says", Sailor Coruscant smiled and offered her gloved hand in the ritual gesture of greeting. The watcher took it and Sailor Coruscant spoke again, a twinkle in her eyes. "Sometimes she does not know everything, for all that she acts as if she does." They both flinched as if expecting a scathing retort from the absent Guardian, and grinned at one another when it did not come.   
"Why did you want to speak to me?" She wondered that she could be so bold but Sailor Coruscant merely nodded as if encouraging her.   
"I have a few messages to pass on. One of those acts of prophecy and all that. We have not got a lot of time though, they could be listening in and that would undo all the good I hope to effect in this time."   
"I understand", she did not, but knew she could puzzle it out later on.   
"Very well. First, I have to warn you that the prophecies of Queen Chie are true, and to remember the symbolism. Until Palomene gets back, those are your only clue to where and when the enemy will strike next."   
"Enemy?" She was confused by these only-half-cryptic phrases. "Wait, what prophecies? I do not understand."   
"Talk to Queen Amaterasu. It is beyond time they told you what was going on, considering the crucial part you will have to play in all this."   
"Yes, Sailor Coruscant", she curtseyed gracefully, and the Senshi's eyes widened.   
"That is quite possibly the most inappropriate thing you could have done. There is no need for you to ever bow to anyone, especially not me." Sailor Coruscant gave an odd smile as if to a joke the watcher could not understand. "If you really need to know where I fit in with all your protocol and the rest of it, you and I hold the same rank."   
At this she was even more surprised. "Surely you outrank me? You are Sailor Coruscant, the one who will save us."   
Tears appeared in the Senshi's eyes. "I am afraid that I can not save you. Not in this time. I would if it were not forbidden."   
"Who can forbid anything to you?"   
Sailor Coruscant smiled, as if she found the child-like adoration amusing. "Only Destiny, and she is a very cruel mistress." Then suddenly she looked around her, alarm showing on her face. "They begin to suspect", she said in a panicked tone, "You have to leave now, but we will speak again. Just remember what I said, and remember also that the Senshi are mortal and can be corrupted despite their power and strength." She took a step forward, placing a hand on the watcher's arm and giving her a shake.   
"You must wake up now, before they find me." Her words were becoming frantic, as was her shaking. "Go!" she commanded in a ringing voice, and the dreamer turned and ran from the Senshi in terror. 

In her bed, Alarion shot awake, frightened by the intensity of what she had seen. A shiver ran through her body and she got up to close the window and fetch another blanket, for she was suddenly very cold. In her heart she knew that she would not sleep again that night. 

Marianth had spent most of the time in the ship deep in meditation, reaching out to Tatooine and trying to understand the changes that had taken place both within her and around her.   
However, when she was alone, Marianth allowed herself to grieve. To cry and mourn the loss of all that she had known, for her parents and in particular, for one of the local lords, Michael Dreamreader, whom Marianth had been more than a little fond of. But he would never know now, for when she tried to locate him, Tatooine had showed her that Michael had been in the audience room with her parents when the evil ones had pulled the Palace down around them. Marianth sobbed brokenly like a child, wishing for her innocence and childhood to return. Once she had recovered her powers and the evil ones brought to justice, she would be Queen of Tatooine, many years before she had ever expected such a thing to take place.   
She wanted her family back, she wanted to play with her little sisters and brothers one last time, to hold them and tell them how much she loved them all. Marianth was suddenly burdened with an adult's responsibilities and duties and somehow she had to rebuild her world and her life.   
Palomene let the twenty-five-year-old young woman grieve in silence, never intruding on her solitude, yet somehow knowing when company would be appreciated to distract Marianth from what had happened and help her to start developing her future. The ship had been equipped with everything needed for the training of a Senshi, including a reasonably-sized room with a powerful magical shield in which a Senshi could unleash her most powerful attacks without damaging the ship. Marianth had little use for it at first, for she had no idea what form her Senshi magic now took, but on the final day of the three-day voyage to the hidden world of Mau, she understood that Tatooine's new strength would be drawn from the heat and desserts that would soon begin to rule its ecosystem. And Marianth realised that she could control and manipulate this heat, causing it to warm the air around her. She was certain that given a little time she would develop her powers up to a reasonable standard. 

"Damn", Amatite swore, one hand slapping the computer before her.   
"Whatever is the matter?" Hematite's voice was soft in the otherwise-empty room. He had appeared behind Amatite quite suddenly, drawn by the conflux of emotions she was emanating.   
"The damn transmitter we placed on Palomene's ship is malfunctioning. I can't get a blip of out it. There must be something in the shielding that prevents all outgoing signals, but why couldn't we detect it?" Again she hit the computer with a gloved hand and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.   
"We always knew it would be hard to achieve such a thing, which is why neither of us mentioned our idea to the Queen. Palomene has many powers that none of us understand, it is hardly surprising that her ship also defies prediction."   
"But if we had found Mau, we could have removed the threat of the Guardians once and for all."   
"The Guardians pose no real threat to our plans. The Galaxy will belong to our Queen; the time of the Senshi and their Guardians has passed forever. The Dark Queen will rule all, and those Guardians who survive will guard her."   
"You cannot understand, for you have never been to Mau and seen them. They have powers none of us can comprehend, magic as strong as any Senshi's. Palomene could rule if she so chose."   
Hematite blinked in surprise at the vehemence in Amatite's voice.   
"But it is Amaterasu who holds the Crystal of Power", he said softly.   
"And it was Palomene's mother who taught her how to use it."   
There was a long silence as he thought about this. "There may yet be another way to track down Palomene", he suggested softly, moving himself to the other side of the room in a needless display of power.   
"The Queen may ask you to risk yourself unnecessarily, but I will not. There is no reliable way of knowing where Mau is, and if you fail, we will be short one General. I have no desire to take over your duties as well as my own. Sailor Mau will fall, as will the others, all in good time." Amatite got to her feet, stretching somewhat cramped muscles and using her power to shift her clothing back into the uniform of the Dark Forces. "How are your preparations for Toxtenkopp going?"   
"In two more days we will be there. All is progressing according to plan, the youma are actually training themselves, hoping to avoid deaths and simply harvest the people for the energy they possess. And though I keep trying to explain to them that Toxtenkopp will not surrender without a fight, they do not listen to one not of their own." Hematite shook his head.   
"Your power is strong enough to control them though, and that is all that matters."   
"Indeed. I had best go back to the ship now. Have you any messages for the Queen?"   
"Just tell her that the Senshi here may indeed be subverted. It could yet be possible for us to steal the Crystal of Power from Amaterasu without taking Coruscant."   
"If they even begin to suspect, get yourself out of there. You will be able to do no good for our cause if you have been roasted by Senshi magic."   
Amatite smiled wryly. "I could say the same to you, but I trust your discretion."   
He gave her a brief hug. "Be careful." Then Hematite used his power to transport himself back to his ship to prepare the fleet for the invasion.   
Amatite sighed. "I still wish I could have tracked down Palomene", she said to herself, "it would have made life a lot easier if we could have killed her on her own world. Now I'll have to go to the effort of organising something else." She went over to the console and dialled herself up a meal, deciding that an early night might do her some good.   
Mikara stayed to watch for a little bit longer, but after a few minutes of observing, she realised that nothing exciting would happen here this night, so she teleported herself unseen after Hematite, hoping to find out what the Queen wanted to know about him. 

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Kako Shinwa's words were soft in the comfortable silence of the Queen's chamber.   
"Yes, I am fine", she said, while staring off into the distance, "I am just a little worried about Palomene."   
"Guardian Palomene is strong and is over-trained for this mission of being an errand girl. She will find out what we need to know about our enemies and return before we have a chance to notice that she is gone."   
"What does the Spirit Force say about our enemies?"   
"I can barely sense anything about them. Just a great darkness, and waves of hatred. And, an instinct tells me that they will not stop until the entire Galaxy lies in their hands."   
The Queen stood and walked over to the balcony, and she stood there for a time watching the lights of the city stretching to the horizon. Everything on her world seemed so peaceful, it was hard to believe what she was being told about the rest of the Galaxy starting to be thrown into turmoil. But on the edges of her senses Amaterasu could feel them, watching, waiting for her to make her move, and she knew then in a rare moment of prophecy that her enemies would be able to counter almost every action she took. One hand reached up to touch her locket, seeking reassurance, and Kako stepped from the room to place his arms around her.   
"Do not fear, my Queen", he said gently, "we will stop them long before they can reach Coruscant." 

'Lailen dreamed of fighting, of blood and of heartache. She dreamed of a hatred that consumed her, that forced her to do things that were completely against her pacifist upbringing. She dreamed of power and of magic, she dreamed that she could sense and manipulate the thoughts of those around her, she dreamed of children twisted by the darkness. She dreamed of a love that tore her apart, that betrayed her own heart and left her lost and without hope. And when 'Lailen woke up, she could still feel the ache of having loved the symbol of all that she hated and despised. 

Hematite no longer seemed to dream. Every night when he fell asleep, his subconscious thoughts remained silent, as if they knew he could no longer be trusted. It was only as he slept that he allowed himself to regret what had happened. By the time he had woken up in the morning, his tears had dried and there was no sign that he was anything other than the General to the Dark Queen.   
When she ordered him to her at night, he went willingly, knowing that this was as much a part of his service to her as penance for his betrayal to everything he had once believed in. The Queen had given him power, and in return he had sworn his soul to her, although at the time he had not realised this. Hematite could hide his thoughts from everyone, the Queen never knew of his momentary regrets, which always disappeared as they embraced.   
He knew that none of this mattered to her, that it was just another way for her to prove her power over him, and that every night she took someone to her bed, chosen by whim and strengthened by her power.   
This night, the last before Toxtenkopp, the Queen had not called Hematite into her presence, much to his relief. He had wanted to go over the plans for the following day, and was glad that there would be no distractions to his checking of their strategy.   
When the sun dawned on that world in the morning, they would make their demands and then strike.   
In the morning, another blow against the Sapphire Millennium would be struck. 

Iaru, she who wandered in dreams and watched what transpired in that world, snarled with disgust. Every time she had tried to infiltrate the dreams of the Senshi, they had awoken suddenly, as if warned of her approach. It was her task to find the weaknesses of the individual Senshi, to haunt their dreams and use the knowledge gained to destroy them, but someone was interfering. Iaru would have to find out who it was and kill them quickly, before her work could be delayed any further.   
She had achieved very few of the tasks set her so far.   
The Queen would not be impressed. 


End file.
